Harry Potter, descendiente de Godric Gryffindor
by ForeverHP92
Summary: Harry Potter se da cuenta de que sus supuestos amigos no lo son tanto, ni su supuesta familia tampoco. Triste por la reciente muerte de su padrino; con taques de parte de su mayor enemigo, Voldemort... Harry decide poner fin a todo. ¿Qué hará?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era una noche calurosa de verano en Privet Drive. En el número cuatro un chico de pelo azabache rebelde y de ojos verdes no podía dormir, ese chico se llamaba Harry Potter.

No podía dejar de pensar en su padrino, Sirius Black, el cual había muerto hacía unos meses en el Ministerio.

Harry se levantó y fue a la ventana. Después de estar allí un tiempo mirando la calle, vio en el cielo que se acercaban tres lechuzas. Las dejó pasar.

La primera era blanca como la nieve, Hedwig y era suya. Harry se acercó a ella y le desató la carta y el paquete que traía. Era de Hermione.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, estoy en mi casa leyendo Historia de Hogwarts. Bueno lo primero de todo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que tus tíos no te traten mal._

 _¿Cómo lo llevas? Recuerda que no fue tu culpa. Nos veremos en King Cross._

 _Un beso de_

 _Hermione_

 _P.D: Espero que te guste mi regalo._

Dejó la carta encima de la cama y cogió el paquete. Era un libro _Hechizos y maldiciones de la Magia Antigua_.

\- ¡Vaya!- dijo Harry admirando el regalo.

Dejó el paquete junto a la carta y desató la de Pig, la lechuza de Ron.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¿Cómo estás? Aquí en la Madriguera va todo bien. Bill y Charlie están aquí._

 _Nos veremos en King Cross._

 _Un abrazo de_

 _Ron_

 _P.D: Mi hermana te envía un abrazo y un ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

Dejó la carta y abrió el regalo, eran unos guantes nuevos de buscador.

Se acercó a la última lechuza era del colegio con la carta de Hogwarts donde le decía que cogiese el tren el 1 de septiembre, y con la lista de los libros.

Al día siguiente iría al Callejón Diagón a comprar los libros. Dejó las cartas y los regalos en el escritorio y se metió en la cama.

Tardó mucho en dormirse pero al final lo consiguió.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, se vistió y salió temprano hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Llegó al callejón donde había visto a Sirius por primera vez y miró alrededor para ver si había alguien, pero estaba desierto. Levantó la varita y oyó un ruido, el autobús noctámbulo.

Salió el cobrador.

\- Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shumpike.

\- Hola- saludó Harry.

\- ¡Harry Potter!

\- Shh. No hace falta que lo grites.

\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto.

Harry sacó once sickles y subió. Todo el mundo lo miraba, intentaba no pensar y se sentó. Después de unas cuantas paradas Stan le preguntó a donde le llevaban.

\- Al Caldero Chorreante.

Y allí se encontraba. Saludó a Tom y se fue a la parte trasera. Se encontraba en el Callejón Diagón de nuevo.

Se dirigió primero a Gringotts. Entró al banco y saludó al primer duende que vio que estaba solo.

\- Buenos días. Quiero sacar dinero de mi bóveda.

\- La llave, por favor.

Harry la sacó y se la entregó.

\- ¡Ah! Señor Potter, espere un momento por favor.

Dicho esto, se marchó. Al poco tiempo volvió.

\- Sígame, por favor.

Harry le siguió preguntándose qué pasaba. El duende le abrió una puerta que Harry nunca había visto.

Allí se encontraba otro duende pero este con una expresión más amable o eso le parecía a él.

\- Buenos días señor Potter- saludó el duende- siéntese, por favor.

\- Buenos días.

Harry se sentó en la silla que había enfrente del escritorio.

\- Soy Gradith Mathbes y soy el director del banco. Había avisado a mis trabajadores de que si llegabas me avisaran.

\- Señor Mathbes, si me disculpa, ¿podría saber por qué?

\- ¡Oh sí! Para darle los testamentos de sus padres, los señores Potter y también del señor Black.

\- Pensaba que los testamentos se daban a la mayoría de edad.

\- Así es. Pero nosotros podemos darlos a los 16 años, siempre y cuando el heredero no tenga parientes mayores de edad o tutor.

\- Pero yo tengo a mis tíos.

\- Nosotros no lo vemos así, ya que deberían tener algo de sangre mágica.

Harry le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Por favor, no tiene nada que ver con la sangre. Es porque los muggles, en un principio, no pueden entrar aquí.

\- Ah, ya entiendo.

\- Bien, aclarado esto. ¿Quiere leer los testamentos, señor Potter?

\- Sí.

El señor Mathbes buscó unas hojas y se las entregó.

\- Estas son de el testamento de sus padres.

Harry las cogió y leyó.

Tenía tres cámaras acorazadas, la 703, 704 y 707, con 50 millones de galeones cada una, aparte en la 703 también estaba llena de joyas y cosas de valor. Siete viviendas en Europa y cinco en Estados Unidos. Y tenía acciones en:

75% en cerveza de mantequilla. 50% en escobas Nimbus. 50% en Grangeas de Bertie Boot de Todos los Sabores.

\- Y este es el testamento de Sirius Black.

Harry siguió leyendo. Tenía tres cámaras acorazadas, la 710, 711 y 713, con 50 millones de galeones cada una, aparte en la 710 también estaba llena de joyas y cosas de valor. Cinco viviendas en Europa y ocho en Estados Unidos. Las acciones eran:

75% en Whisky de Fuego. 75% en Zonko, en todo lo que se vende. 50% en las escobas Barredoras. 50% en las Ranas de Chocolate.

Harry terminó de leer impresionado con todo lo que tenía.

\- Gracias señor Mathbes.

\- Bien. ¿Desea algo más, señor Potter?

\- Sí, quiero sacar 5000 galeones de la bóveda 707. Y quiero una copia de los dos testamentos.

\- Por supuesto. Mandaré a un trabajador a por el dinero. ¡Birk!- llamó el duende y este fue a por los galeones- esta es su copia, señor Potter. También tengo una carta del señor Black para usted. Es esta.

Se la tendió a Harry y este empezó a leer.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es que estoy muerto. No llores cachorro, yo me habré reunido con tus padres y muero siendo feliz. Me alegra haber visto que eres todo un hombre, maduro y valiente._

 _Tienes lo mejor de cada uno de tus padres. Sé que para ti será duro pero recuerda que no estás solo, si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes decírselo a Lunático._

 _Trabaja duro para derrotar a ese ser, sé que lo lograrás._

 _Sigue como hasta ahora, sé feliz y recuerda que tus padres y yo te queremos y te estaremos cuidando siempre. Estamos contigo vayas a donde vayas, estamos en tu corazón._

 _Con cariño de tu padrino_

 _Sirius_

 _P.D: Tienes que ir a mi casa de Hogsmeade. En el armario del salón principal hay un huevo, es de un fénix. Ese era tu regalo por tus 16 años. Tócale durante cinco minutos sin soltarle y se abrirá. Cuida de tu regalo, los fénix son muy fieles. Te quiero._

Harry se limpió una lágrima que se había derramado de sus ojos y pidió la llave de la casa de su padrino.

\- Gracias señor Mathbes.

\- De nada señor Potter. ¡Ah! Aquí está Birk, Aquí tiene, señor Potter.

Harry cogió el dinero, la llave de la casa y las copias de los testamentos. Dio las gracias y se dio la vuelta.

\- Ah por cierto señor Mathbes. Me gustaría que esta reunión quedara entre nosotros y que me mantenga informado de mis cuentas, me gustaría tener un informe lo antes posible.

\- No se preocupe señor Potter.

\- Gracias.

Harry salió de Gringotts, fue a por plumas, tinta, pergaminos, ingredientes para las pociones, túnicas nuevas ya que las suyas le quedaban pequeñas y finalmente los libros. También fue a por chucherías lechuciles. Y se marchó a Privet Drive.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Harry entró por la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive. En cuanto la cerró su tío salió a verle.

\- ¿Dónde andabas? Tu tía ha tenido que hacer el desayuno porque tú no estabas en la casa.¿Qué es todo eso que traes?

\- Son libros y cosas que necesito para mi colegio. He tenido que ir a por ellos, me vino anoche la carta.

\- Bien. Date prisa que tienes que cortar el césped, podar los rosales y regarlos. ¡Vamos!

\- Sí.

Harry subió las cosas a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Bajó y se fue a cortar el césped.

Después de un rato tenía la camiseta empapada de sudor con el calor que hacía. Se la quitó ante las atentas miradas asombradas que había allí mirándolo, incluidas un par de amigas de Dudley y que habían ido con él al colegio.

Harry había cambiado bastante, estaba más alto, más musculoso gracias al quidditch, además de todos los trabajos caseros que sus tíos le mandaban en verano. Todo eso junto a su pelo negro alborotado y sus ojos verdes tras sus gafas, llamaba mucho la atención de las chicas.

Llevaban todo el verano mirándole, saludándole, sonriéndole... A Harry le hacía gracia, ya que esas mismas chicas antes huían de él porque su tío dijo a todo el mundo que estaba casi todo el año en el Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables, lo que era mentira.

Sin hacerle caso a las chicas siguió cortando el césped, después podó y regó los rosales.

Cuando terminó, miró hacia la calle y vio que las chicas seguían ahí, sentadas en sillas que habían traído y comiendo gominolas.

Harry sonrió de lado haciendo que ellas suspiraran e incluso que algunas se sonrojaran. Entró en la cocina, se sirvió un buen vaso de agua y se fue a duchar. Una vez que ya estaba vestido y después de haber comido, cogió dinero que había cambiado en Gringotts y se fue a comprar.

Se fue al Centro Comercial de la zona a comprarse ropa y comió helados. Allí se encontró a su primo y sus amigos incluidas sus amigas que le habían estado mirando antes.

\- Hola Harry- saludaron ellas.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? Hacía mucho que no te veíamos- dijeron rodeándolo un brazo cada una.

\- Has cambiado mucho, ahora estás mucho más guapo- dijo una.

\- Bien ¿y vosotras? sí es que he estado en otro colegio.

\- Nosotras estamos bien, mejor ahora. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué músculos! ¿Haces deporte?- dijo la otra.

\- Sí.

\- Ohhhh.

\- Chicas nos tenemos que ir- dijo celoso Dudley. No soportaba que Harry se llevase toda la atención de las chicas.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, ahora- dijo Piers, un amigo de su primo.

\- Bien. Nos veremos mañana Harry. Adiós.

\- Sí. Adiós, Harry.

La chicas le dieron un beso en la mejilla y se fueron.

Llegó a la casa de sus tíos bastante tarde y lleno de bolsas de ropa.

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber hecho el desayuno y de haberlo servido, se sentó a desayunas junto a sus tíos y su primo.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para comprarte todo lo que trajiste ayer?- preguntó su tío.

\- De la herencia que me dejaron mis padres.

\- ¿Herencia?

\- Sí, pero el dinero está en Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Mala suerte- dijo Harry- ¡Ah, por cierto! Hoy mismo me iré a una casa de mi padrino. No me volveréis a ver hasta el año que viene y eso si regreso. Así que si me disculpáis, voy a hacer mi baúl para poderme ir.

Se levantó pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando su tío Vernon preguntó:

\- ¿Te dejaron mucho dinero?

\- El suficiente para ser uno de los más ricos, por no decir el más rico de toda Inglaterra- contestó dejando a los tres con la boca abierta. Sonriendo siguió su camino.

Una vez listo cogió su baúl, su mochila, la jaula de Hedwig y sus escoba, bajó al patio y delante de sus tío y su primo se montó en su escoba después de haber atado su baúl a esta.

\- Bueno, adiós- se despidió Harry.

Se puso su capa de invisibilidad por encima y dando una patada en el suelo se elevó y se marchó hacia Hogsmeade.

El viaje duró casi todo el día, tuvo que hacer varias paradas para descansar y comer. Cuando llegó a Hogsmeade se fue directo a la casa de su padrino.

Se quitó la capa, entró a la casa y la recorrió. Había una cocina bastante grande, un salón principal, una biblioteca muy extensa con muchos libros de todo tipo; desde Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hasta de Quidditch; cuatro habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, un laboratorio de pociones, un gimnasio al estilo muggle y otro al estilo mágico.

Se fue al salón principal, fue al armario que le dijo su padrino y encontró el huevo, lo cogió, se sentó en el sillón y le empezó a tocar, después de cinco minutos salió un fénix pequeñito que no se veía ni una pluma. Harry le miró y le puso el nombre de Fire. Le dejó en una bandeja que había allí.

En la cocina había una nota donde ponía que el gimnasio mágico tenía un reloj para parar el tiempo y para decirle que en la casa no se detestaba la magia, ni siquiera de un menor.

Harry se dijo que mañana le echaría un vistazo, estaba demasiado cansado así que escogió una habitación y se fue a acostar.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Harry se levantó a las siete de la mañana, se duchó y se fue a la cocina para desayunar. Miró en la nevera y en los armarios y se dio cuenta de que estaban llenos de comida. Hizo huevos revueltos con beicon y tostadas, con un café.

Después de desayunar se acercó al reloj que para el tiempo y después de pensarlo, lo activó. Le vendría bien para entrenarse.

Se puso a leer libros de transformaciones, encantamientos y DCAO. Además, para las pociones necesitaría bastante ayuda. Después de leer se enteró que los fénix comían carbón y era fácil conseguirlo con un simple conjuro. Y se dio cuenta que era realmente bueno en pociones, su problema era su profesor, Severus Snape, el cual le odiaba al igual que Harry le odiaba a él.

El reloj era muy útil porque no tenía que desactivarlo para que pase el tiempo, el reloj no lo paraba si no que lo retrasaba. Era como si el día en vez de tener 24 horas tuviera 480 horas.

Se había impuesto una rutina: se levantaba, se duchaba, desayunaba, leía libros, se iba a entrenar al estilo muggle, comía, hacía pociones (las cuales las guardaba las que le salían perfectas por si las necesitaba), se iba al gimnasio mágico, leía, practicaba hechizos nuevos, cenaba, leía y se iba a dormir.

Su fénix, Fire, ya era completamente adulto. Era rojo con la cabeza dorada, las alas rojas con los bordes negros. Era realmente precioso. Había encontrado en una tienda un colgante donde podía llevar a Fire, claro que para meterlo y sacarlo tenía que estar conectado al fénix y Harry lo iba consiguiendo poco a poco. Se dio cuenta de que hablaba su idioma y eso era bueno, ya que significaba que su fénix se iba fiando de él poco a poco.

Harry no salía de la casa para nada salvo para comprar comida e ingredientes para las pociones.

Llegó el 1 de septiembre, recogió su baúl, la jaula de Hedwig con ella dentro, su mochila y su escoba. Metió a Fire en su colgante y se fue a King Cross para coger el tren. Vio a los Weasley, saludó a todos, incluyendo a Hermione que estaba allí. Harry se fijó en la joven pelirroja, estaba más guapa que nunca. Ginny le miró a los ojos y se sonrojó.

Subieron al tren, hablaron de todo y comieron las cosas que compraron en el carrito.

Llegaron a Hogwarts, oyeron el discurso inicial de Dumbledore, cenaron y subieron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Harry no podía dormir así que bajó a la Sala Común, se puso a mirar el fuego cuando ocurrió. De la nada apareció una luz roja y dorada enfrente de él, si Harry estaba asombrado, se asombró mucho más cuando la luz empezó a hablar:

\- Es hora que sepas la verdad. Tú, mi descendiente, tienes algo que lograr. Por si te lo preguntas soy Godric Gryffindor y te estaba esperando. Si quieres saber todo lo que deberías haber sabido desde el principio, sal de la Sala Común y al lado de la entrada de esta, al puerta encontrarás. Díselo al retrato de la Dama Gorda y ella te dirá cómo entrar. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé, mas en mí debes confiar.

Después la luz desapareció. Harry se lo pensó un segundo y después salió al pasillo para hablar con la Dama Gorda.

\- Despierte.

La Dama Gorda despertó asustada.

-¡Oh! Hola, querido. ¿Contraseña?

\- No la despierto para eso señora. Yo soy el descendiente de Godric Gryffindor y desearía saber cómo entrar en la sala de aquí al lado.

\- ¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías, tú padre me lo preguntó en su tercer año.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, es que yo no sabía nada hasta ahora. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año y me he criado con muggles.

\- Sí, es cierto, lo olvidé. Pues verás, solo tienes que ponerte en frente de tu lado derecho, tres pasos. Poner tu mano en la pared e identificarte como el descendiente de Gryffindor.

\- Gracias señora Gorda.

\- De nada querido.

Harry se acercó y diciendo lo que la Dama Gorda le dijo puso su mano en la pared.

\- Yo, Harry James Potter, descendiente de Godric Gryffindor deseo entrar en esta sala.

Apareció una luz roja y dorada.

\- Bienvenido Harry Potter. ¿Qué contraseña deseas tener?

\- Merodeadores.

\- Así será.

La luz desapareció dejando en su lugar un espacio para poder entrar en donde antes estaba la pared.

Harry entró y se quedó en shock, estaba en una sala con una chimenea, con una mesa grande y sillas, enfrente del fuego había un sillón que parecía cómodo y con un cuadro de un hombre que le miraba y sonreía, se parecía a él. Harry supuso que ese era Godric Gryffindor. Siguió mirando, había una gran habitación con un baño muy grande, otra habitación con su respectivo baño pero esta era más pequeña, un gimnasio con una parte muggle y la otra mágica, un laboratorio de pociones y una piscina. En el gimnasio también había un cuadro del fundador pero estaba vacío.

Harry volvió a la sala por donde había entrado.

\- Es genial.

\- Me alegro de que te guste. Bienvenido, joven descendiente. Como sabrás yo soy Godric Gryffindor, aquí te puedes entrenar, descansar, hacer lo que quieras. He decidido decírtelo por medio de esa luz de magia porque llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote y nunca llegabas. En la Sala del descendiente nadie puede entrar sin tu consentimiento ya que se necesita poner la mano para poder pasar. La Dama Gorda solo nos es fiel a mí y a mis descendientes a nadie más ni siquiera al director.

\- Hola. Sí, lo siento pero es que no lo sabía hasta ahora que me lo ha dicho usted. Gracias.

\- No me las des y tutéame por favor, que no soy tan viejo jajaja- se río.

\- Pues en realidad, sí- dijo Harry entre risas haciendo que Gryffindor parara de reír y causando que Harry riera más.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Harry se despertó a las seis en la habitación de cada año. Había cambiado el horario de despertarse para poder hacer un poco ejercicio. Se puso unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta cómoda y salió a los jardines a correr y después hacer flexiones.

Cuando dieron las siete y media decidió dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que tenía espectadores, parecía que casi todas las chicas del colegio estaban ahí y un cuarto de los chicos.

Harry siguió su camino pasando por un numeroso grupo de chicas las cuales soltaron suspiros y risitas. Llegó a la habitación, se duchó, se puso el uniforme y bajó a desayunar. En cuanto entró al Gran Salón todas las miradas se posaron en él. Harry suspiró y sin hacerles caso se sentó a desayunar.

Al rato, Hermione se sentó a su lado sonriéndole.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Hermione.

Neville llegó y se sentó enfrente de Harry.

\- Buenos días Neville- saludaron Harry y Hermione.

\- Buenos días chicos. ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo bien.

\- Oye Harry parece ser que todas las chicas usan detrás tuya.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque cuando venía hacia aquí he oído unas cuatro conversaciones de chicas sobre ti.

\- ¿Sobre mí?

\- Sí, ya sabes. Que si has cambiado mucho, que si estás muy guapo y todas esas cosas.

\- Ya.

\- Vaya Harry. Eres la sensación, más que otros años. tu club de fans aumentará- dijo Hermione.

\- Yo no tengo ningún club de fans.

\- Sí, lo tienes- dijeron Hermione y Neville a la vez.

\- ¿Lo tengo? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Sí, desde cuarto año.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Parecer ser que cada vez hay más gente. De todas las casas. ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de las miradas, las risitas tontas y que te seguían?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

\- No- contestó con sinceridad Harry.

\- Vaya Harry sí que eres despistado y luego dicen que yo- se rió Neville. Hermione se le unió.

La profesora McGonagall pasó repartiendo los horarios. Harry le cogió el horario y le echó un vistazo. No estaba mal.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a Herbología.

Recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon a los invernaderos.

Después de herbología se fueron a DCAO, el nuevo profesor era un hombre joven de unos 35 años con el rostro serio.

\- Buenos días- saludó cuando estuvieron todos sentados.

\- Buenos días.

\- Mi nombre es Carl Benton. Hoy vamos a empezar con duelos.

Una exclamación de alegría salió de todos los alumnos, o de casi todos, ya que Harry lo único que hizo fue alzar una ceja.

\- Tendréis un duelo contra mí. Quien consiga desarmarme se librará de hacer los deberes que mandaré para el próximo día. ¿Quién va a ser el primero?

Nadie se atrevía, todos miraban a Harry, pero Ron Weasley levantó la mano.

Se saludaron y Ron empezó con un aturdidor que el profesor esquivó con facilidad, luego siguió con un expelliarmus que el profesor bloqueó. El señor Benton lanzó un hechizo de desarme y la varita de Ron salió volando.

Ron frunció el ceño disgustado, Harry se dio cuenta que Ron parecía haber estado seguro de poder vencerle. Se sentó al lado de Harry enfadado.

\- Mala suerte señor Weasley. Debería practicas más, sus reflejos son muy lentos.- Esto causó que Ron frunciera aún más el ceño- ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? ¿Nadie?

Las miradas volvieron hacia Harry.

\- Yo- levantó la mano Dean Thomas.

\- Venga aquí señor Thomas.

Dean se puso enfrente del profesor e hizo una reverencia.

\- ¡Desmaius!- dijo Dean.

El señor Benton lo bloqueó con un protego. Dean siguió.

\- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

\- ¡Protego!¡Desmaius!

\- ¡Protego!

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Dean salió volando, la recogió y se sentó.

\- Muy bien señor Thomas. Sus reflejos no están mal pero su problema es que se fía de su adversario, no se puede quedar parado. Tiene que seguir atacando. Bien por hoy hemos terminado con los duelos, solo queda deciros que los duelos que estamos haciendo es para que yo os dé consejos sobre bloquear, defender, atacar, reflejos... todo eso. No tenéis de qué preocuparos, solo intento el próximo día elegid un hechizo y contad todo lo que sepáis. Hasta el próximo día.

Todos salieron de la clase hacia el Gran Comedor.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Después de comer, Harry salió a la Sala del descendiente. Puso su mano en la pared.

\- Merodeadores.

La pared desapareció con una luz roja y dorada. Harry entró.

\- Buenos días Harry- saludó Godric.

\- Buenos días Godric.

\- Pareces preocupado.

\- Es Ron, mi mejor amigo, está extraño.

\- Un consejo Harry, no todo es lo que parece, ni todos son como creemos.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- Por experiencia. Para saber la verdad de los que te rodean ve a la chimenea, en la pared tienes que poner tu mano derecha diciendo el nombre de aquel que quieras saber toda la verdad de él. Pero esto solo sirve para tus más allegados, es decir, si son buenos amigos, familia, a la que consideras familia... ¿lo has entendido?

\- Sí.

Harry se acercó a la chimenea y haciendo lo que Godric Gryffindor le había dicho dijo:

\- Yo, Harry James Potter, descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, quiero saber toda la verdad de Ron Weasley.

En la pared de la chimenea apareció imágenes sobre Ron como en un pensadero. Vio su infancia, feliz, pero eso a Harry no le interesaba. Prestó especial interés cuando Ron iba a entrar al colegio, estaba hablando a solas con su madre.

\- Tienes que hacerte amigo de Harry Potter, hijo. Así se le tendrá vigilado.

\- Sí, mamá. No te preocupes que no me separaré de él.

\- Eso es. Nos quedaremos con su fortuna. Su gran fortuna. Pero recuerda de que no se debe de enterar nadie, ni siquiera tu padre ni tus hermanos, aparte de Percy.

\- Sí, mamá.

\- Mantenme informada de todo. Y cuando tu hermana vaya al año que viene se tiene que acercar a Harry Potter.

\- ¿Por qué, mamá?

\- Porque se tiene que casar con él.

Harry se quedó en shock, no lo podía creer. Siguió viendo hasta que llegó al año pasado, otra conversación con su madre.

\- Harry no se fija en Ginny, mamá. Y Ginny no sabe nada de nuestros planes, ella le ama de verdad. ¿No deberíamos decírselo para que nos ayude con nuestro plan?

\- No. Ya caerá... tu hermana es guapa. Después de que se hagan novios, manejar a tu hermana será fácil. Ahora nuestro siguiente paso será que Sirius Black muera.

\- Harry sueña con que tiene que ir a algún lugar. Pero no sé mucho de eso, no lo cuenta.

\- Bien. Cuando sepas todo me lo dices enseguida.

\- Vale.

Harry siguió viendo hasta ver que él mismo le informaba que Sirius estaba en manos de Voldemort. Vio a Ron irse aparte para informar a su madre sobre Sirius.

No quiso ver más sobre Ron, sin embargo, sí de la señora Weasley. Puso su mano en la pared como con Ron pero cambiando de nombre. Vio la infancia de la señora Weasley y todo lo que hizo para conseguir su fortuna con la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore y el ministro Cornelius Fudge. También vio como con la ayuda de Dumbledore le decía a Sirius que Harry se encontraba en el Ministerio en manos de los Mortífagos y no hacía nada para detenerlo de ir a ayudarle.

A Harry le corrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas, no lo podía creer. Se sentó en el sillón llorando de rabia y de impotencia. ¿Y por qué no? También de culpabilidad. No lo podía creer, las personas que creía su familia no lo eran, le daban la espalda. Era un juego, su títere para conseguir su fortuna. Pero no lo iban a conseguir, él se aseguraría de ello.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó y siguió con su rutina: se fue a correr y a hacer flexiones como el día anterior. Y como el día anterior al terminar se dio cuenta que tenía espectadores.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se fijó que Ron estaba levantado.

\- Buena días- saludó Ron.

\- Hola- contestó Harry.

\- ¿Todo bien? Pareces enojado, estás raro.

\- Sí, todo perfecto.

Harry se fue a bañar y dejó solo a Ron. Bajó a desayunar , detrás de él iban unas chicas riéndose tontamente. Harry intentó no hacerlas caso y entró al Gran Comedor.

\- Buenos días- saludó Harry a Hermione, y Ginny que estaban desayunaban. Se sentó junto a Ginny, la cual se sonrojó.

\- Buenos días- contestaron.

\- Harry ¿vas a hacer todas las mañanas ejercicio al aire libre?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Sí, necesito seguir con la rutina, ¿por qué?.

\- Porque ofreces un gran espectáculo. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto ejercicio?

\- Hay que mantenerse en forma.

\- Ya. ¿Y desde cuándo lo haces?

\- Desde este verano.

\- Buenos días- saludó Ron sentándose enfrente de Harry y al lado de Hermione.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿De qué habláis?

\- Del ejercicio que hace Harry cada mañana.

\- Es cierto, algo he oído.

Escucharon el ulular de las lechuzas que traían el correo como cada día. Una lechuza parda se posó enfrente de Harry y levantó su pata en la que se veía un sobre cerrado.

Harry lo cogió y empezó a abrirla para leerla.

 _Señor Potter,_

 _usted me pidió que lo mantuviera informado de todos los movimientos en sus cuentas y bóvedas. Aquí están los mismos:_

 _En la cámara que usted suele utilizar, la 707 no a habido ningún movimiento aparte de los que usted a hecho cada año desde los 11 años. Mas en la cámara 704 también hay moviemientos que usted no a hecho, si no que lo autorizó el señor ministro, Cornelius Fudge. Cada año se mueven 5000 galeones a la cámara que tiene la señora Weasley, otros 5000 a Percival Weasley, otros 5000 a Ronald Weasley, 5000 a Coenelius Fudge y por último otros 5000 a Albus Dumbledore._

 _La señora Weasley y sus hijos tienen estos movimientos desde que usted tenía 11 años, pero el señor Albus Dumbledore y el señor Fudge tienen esos movimientos desde que usted cumplió 2 años._

 _En total se han llevado:_

 _\- El señor Dumbledore, 70000 galeones._

 _\- El señor Fudge, 70000 galeones._

 _\- La señora Molly Weasley, 25000 galeones._

 _\- El señor Percival Weasley, 25000 galeones._

 _\- El señor Ronald Weasley, 25000 galeones._

 _Entre los cinco suman 215000 galeones menos en su cámara acorazada._

 _Si necesita cualquier cosa solo tiene que avisarme. Perdone el retraso, he tenido que hacer gestiones para saber el resultado._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Gradith Mathbes_

Harry guardo la carta en su túnica y siguió desayunando.

\- ¿Malas noticias Harry?- preguntó Ron.

Harry le miró y contestó.

\- Se puede decir que sí, pero nada que ya no me sorprenda. Bueno yo me voy a transformaciones que no quiero llegar tarde.

Se levantó y se marchó a su clase. Se sentó al final, después de unos días minutos llegaron las demás. La profesora McGonagall llegó y empezó a explicar.

Harry ya sabía todo eso, lo había aprendido ese verano. La clase se quedó con la boca abierta cuando a Harry le salió la transformación de un jarrón en un animal, el único que lo consiguió, ni siquiera Hermione lo había logrado.

\- Bien hecho señor Potter. Nunca había visto a nadie que lo lograse a la primera, ni siquiera yo. Me ha sorprendido.

\- He estudiado este verano, profesora.

\- No solo basta el estudio para lograrlo.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. La profesora McGonagall le miró un segundo y siguió con su clase, no sin antes darle a Harry diez puntos.

Después de la cena se fue a la Sala del descendiente a pensar.

\- Pareces preocupado o enfadado, joven amigo.

\- Sí Godric. Mi mejor amigo, la que quería como una madre, otro hijo aparte de mi mejor amigo, el ministro y el director del colegio me han robado poco a poco en total 215000 galeones.

\- ¿Qué me dices? Esos no se merecen que los quieras y los respetes.

\- Lo sé. Y pienso recuperar mi dinero, no lo necesito pero a mí nadie me roba.

\- Me parece bien. No pueden ir por ahí robando, aunque no lo necesites.

\- Exacto. Escribiré al director de Gringotts y a mi tío Remus.

\- Si son de confianza...

\- Mi tío, sí. El director de Gringotts le tengo que contestar y decir que no los siga pagando.

\- Bien. ¡Pues a ello! Tienes trabajo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Harry cogió pergamino, pluma y tinta que había ahí y comenzó a escribir, empezó con la de Remus.

 _Querido Remus,_

 _¿cómo estás? Sé que la muerte de Sirius te afectó tanto o más que a mí, pero no te deprimas, Canuto no habría querido verte así... Recuerda que no estás solo, me tienes a mí aunque no sea lo mismo._

 _Sé que debería haberte escrito antes pero no sabía cómo, ya que es mi culpa que Sirius este muerto._

 _También sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada y aceptaré si te niegas, pero necesito que nos veamos en Hogsmeade, un día que no pueda salir nadie más de Hogwarts._

 _Espero tu respuesta y no te preocupes por nada, no te deprimas._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Harry Potter._

 _P.D : No se lo digas absolutamente a nadie. Quiero que esto quede entre tú y yo._

Harry terminó de escribirla y después de leerla le dio su visto bueno. No estaba mal. Aún así todavía le quedaba una.

 _Señor Mathbes, gracias por enviarme los movimientos de mis cuentas y no se preocupe por la tardanza._

 _Me gustaría que no siga haciendo esos movimientos, ya que ellos no tienen ningún derecho a robarme mi dinero._

 _Le pido que haga todo lo necesario. Nos mantendremos en contacto._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Harry Potter_

Quedó muy satisfecho con lo que había escrito. Las iría a mandar en ese mismo instante.

Salió de la sala rumbo a la lechucería. Menos mal que no vio a nadie. Le ató las cartas a Hedwig diciéndole que primero la entregase en Gringotts sin esperar contestación, pero que la de Remus sí.

Hedwig ululó como si le dijese que no se preocupase por nada, le dio un pequeño picotazo en el dedo y salió volando. Harry la observó desaparecer poco a poco a medida que se alejaba.

Decidió irse a dormir, mañana tenía un duro trabajo aunque fuese sábado.

Llegó a su habitación, se desnudó y se metió en la cama. Notó que Ron estaba despierto pero no le hizo caso y se quedó dormido.

Despertó como cada día a las seis y empezó con su rutina. Salió de la ducha y vio que Ron ya estaba despierto.

\- Buenos días Harry.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Llegaste muy tarde.

\- Tenía cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Cómo que?

\- Cosas Ron. Nada importante.

\- Vale. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

\- Yo tengo que hacer los deberes y otras cosas.

Se terminó de vestir y bajó a desayunar. El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, no le sorprendía ya que solo eran las 8 de la mañana y en sábado.

En la mitad del desayuno llegaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

\- Buenos días Harry- saludaron las chicas.

\- Buenos días guapas.

Hermione sonrió y Ginny se sonrojó.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy. Harry?- preguntó Ginny sonrojada.

\- Tengo que hacer deberes. Anoche no pude.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? No te vi -dijo Hermione.

\- Contestando cartas y esas cosas.

\- Ah ¿dónde? En la Sala Común no estabas.

Harry se libró de contestar gracias a la llegada de las lechuzas. Harry no esperaba que Hedwig llegase ya que la envió anoche, pero se sorprendió al verla llegar. Se posó enfrente de Harry, parecía agotada.

Harry recogió la contestación de Remus, Hedwig bebió de su zumo de calabaza, comió lo que le quedaba de tocino y le dio un pellizco en la oreja.

\- Gracias Hedwig. Ve a descansar, has sido rápida.

Hedwig ululó satisfecha y se marchó a la lechucería a descansar. Se lo tenía merecido.

Harry abrió la carta y leyó la respuesta:

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Pero dime, ¿cómo estás tú? Gracias por tu apoyo y tus ánimos para mí significa mucho. No te preocupes, debería haberte escrito yo._

 _Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo no te la echo._

 _Por supuesto que puedes pedirme lo que sea. Eres mi sobrino y te quiero como tal. Te ayudaré en lo que haga falta._

 _No te preocupes que esto quedará ente tú y yo. Te esperaré mañana en Las Tres Escobas a las 10 de la mañana._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Remus Lupín_

Guardó la carta sonriendo, que Remus no le echase la culpa de lo sucedido y que además contase con su apoyo, para Harry era mucho.

Ron le miró como esperando que le contase de quién era y qué decía pero Harry siguió desayunando tranquilamente. No se volvería a enterar de nada relacionado con él, por lo menos de lo que Harry no quisiera. Y pronto se quedaría sin el dinero que le había robado como su madre, su hermano, el ministro y ese viejo de Dumbledore.


	9. Capítulo 9

Contestación a los reviews:

asier3: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Los capítulos se harán un poco más largos. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Harry aprenderá del retrato (más de lo que pensaba), no te preocupes que se lo dirá. Besos de chocolate :)

Bel alfarero: Gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Intentaré actualizar más seguido. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja ya se verá, pero a mí me da de que sí es fiel a Harry. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 9

Harry se encontraba en la Sala Común con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, además de rodeado de libros. Por no decir que estaba rodeado de chicas que le veían y se reían sin ningún motivo.

\- Hola Harry.

\- Hola Neville.

\- Harry verás me preguntaba... ¿Podrías ayudarme con los deberes de DCAO? Es que no sé cómo hacerlos y...

\- Claro Neville. Termino los deberes de Encantamientos que me quedan cinco centímetros y te ayudo.

\- Gracias Harry.

Neville se fue a sentar en una mesa donde se encontraba solo. Harry se llenó de rabia cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Neville era un gran muchacho, de un gran corazón, y nadie se acercaba a él. Pues eso iba a cambiar.

Harry le explicó todo lo mejor que pudo, le ayudó a redactarlo y en media hora ya lo tenía terminado.

\- ¡Vaya Harry! Si lo explicas tú se me hace muy fácil.

\- Eso es porque eres un gran mago.

\- ¿Un gran mago? ¿Yo?- Harry asintió- pero si soy casi un squib.

\- Eso no es cierto. Recuerda las clases del E.D del año pasado.

\- Claro porque lo explicabas tú.

\- No. Yo solo te ayudé a sacar un poco de tu poder fuera de ti pero era todo cosa tuya.

Neville se quedó pensando un rato y luego añadió en un susurro:

\- Si al menos siguiéramos con el E.D...

Harry le miró divertido y sorprendido. No se lo esperaba.

\- Escucha Neville. No puedo seguir con el E.D. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- y añadió en un susurro - además soy yo el que necesita entrenar y practicar. Si me vuelvo a enfrentar a Voldemort, cosa que no me sorprendería, necesito aprender nuevas cosas y hechizos, además de los reflejos y esas cosas.

\- Es por eso que sales a correr y hacer flexiones cada mañana ¿no?

Harry asintió. Neville lo atendió pero aún así parecía deprimido y Harry supo que tenía la esperanza de seguir con el E.D.

\- Pero...- Neville levantó la cabeza y le miró con esperanza- te puedo ayudar a entrenarte, a hacer los deberes, a practicar... ¿Te gustaría?

\- Me encantaría. Gracias, muchas gracias, Harry.

\- No hay de qué. Pero hay varias condiciones.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Primero: que nadie, absolutamente nadie se entere. Ni tu novia, tus amigos... nadie. Segundo: va a ser duro así que no te puedes echar atrás, seguirás adelante. Tercero: harás lo que yo te diga, a la hora que te diga. Y cuarto: tendrás que confiar en mí.

\- Me parece justo.

\- Bien. Pues prepárate porque empezarás mañana- Neville asintió- ¿Seguimos con los deberes?

\- Sí.

Harry y Neville siguieron con los deberes hasta que a Harry le trajeron un pergamino una chica morena que soltaba risitas cuando se acercó a él.

\- Harry- él la miró- me han dado esto para ti. Me han dicho que es importante- dijo tendiéndole el pergamino.

\- Gracias- Harry lo tomó y lo leyó:

 _Señor Potter,_

 _Necesito hablar con usted._

 _Le espero en mi despacho._

 _No tarde._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

\- Lo siento, Neville. Pero la profesora McGonagall me llama y luego tengo cosas que hacer. Seguimos más tarde o mañana. Si tienes alguna duda o problema en lo que sea no dudes en decímerlo.

\- Claro, Harry. No hay ningún problema. Ve.

Harry recogió y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer sus cosas. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Neville y salió por el retrato hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Harry llegó y tocó a la puerta.

\- Adelante- escuchó del otro lado.

Harry entró y encontró a la profesora sentada detrás de su escritorio.

\- ¿Me había llamado, profesora?

\- Así es, Señor Potter. Siéntese, por favor.

Harry tomo asiento enfrente de ella.

\- ¿Quiere un té?- Harry negó con la cabeza- ¿Una pasta o pastelito?- A eso Harry no se negó y cogió una pasta.

\- Gracias, profesora.

\- No es nada, Potter. Voy a ir al grano. Le he llamado porque nos hace falta un capitán para el equipo de quidditch.

\- Así es.

\- Bien. Pues he pensado que usted es perfecto para ser el capitán.

\- ¿Yo, profesora?

\- Sí, usted. Lleva muchos años en el equipo, es un buen jugador, un buen buscador, tiene iniciativa, carisma... en otras palabras, todo lo que un capitán necesita. ¿O es que no quiere el puesto?

\- Sí, claro que quiero. Me hace mucha ilusión.

\- Pues ya está. El puesto es suyo, Potter. Además, necesitamos terminar el equipo, solo tenemos al buscador, que es usted, y un cazador.

\- Lo organizaré todo para hacer las pruebas.

\- Bien. Eso es todo, Potter. Si necesita algo solo tiene que pedirlo, me tiene a su disposición para lo que sea y no me refiero solo al quidditch.

\- Gracias, profesora. Lo tendré en cuenta. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós, Potter.


	10. Capítulo 10

Contestación a los reviews:

Mar91: Jajaja ese es el plan pero tardará en llegar. Lupín será un gran aliado y Neville será un gran amigo no sólo un aliado. Besos de chocolate :)

Alma de Demonio: Muchas gracias! Me alero de que te guste. Gracias por comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 10

Harry se levantó a la mañana siguiente a la hora de todos los días. El día anterior se la había pasado entero entrenando y practicando en la Sala del Descendiente. Ya casi dominaba su forma animaga... No necesitaba desnudarse aunque le cansaba un poco.

Se acercó a la cama de Neville y le zarandeó.

\- Neville... Neville.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos, levántate. Hay que entrenar.

\- Harry son las seis de la mañana.

\- Exacto. La hora perfecta. Te despejas, tienes un largo día por delante y no hay chicas alrededor que te miren como bobas.

Neville se rió.

\- Claro, pero yo no tengo un club de fans.

\- ¡Vamos! Vístete con algo cómodo.

Una vez vestidos, se fueron a correr. Neville solo pudo hacer la mitad del recorrido, pero era normal, nunca lo había hecho, así que Harry le dijo que podía descansar pero que no se fuera porque todavía no había terminado.

En vez de hacer flexiones, le hizo hacer abdominales, que eran más fáciles. Harry hizo flexiones.

\- No valgo para nada- se lamentó Neville de camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

\- No es cierto. Lo has hecho muy bien. Yo también empecé como tú... ¿O es que acaso crees que empecé como lo hago ahora?¡No! Irás subiendo de intensidad poco a poco. Como todo el mundo. Venga, vamos a ducharnos y a desayunar que tengo hambre.

\- Sí, yo también.

Y así lo hicieron. Se ducharon y bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

\- ¿Terminaste ayer los deberes, Neville?

\- No. Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. Mira yo tengo una cosa importante que hacer, pero cuando venga podemos seguir entrenando y practicando. Mientras puedes terminar los deberes.

\- Me parece genial.

\- Bien, si necesitas ayuda en alegro lo dejas y yo te ayudo después.

\- Vale. Gracias, Harry.

Harry le sonrió. Neville era muy bueno y él lo ayudaría en lo que fuera.

\- Neville, no le puedes decir a nadie que sabes que tengo hacer algo. Ni siquiera a Ron o Hermione.

\- Claro, no te preocupes que no diré nada.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días.

Ginny y Ron se sentaron enfrente de ellos y Hermione al lado de Harry.

\- ¿Hoy también tienes cosas que hacer, Harry?

\- Sí.

\- Vaya, sí que tienes cosas que hacer- dijo Ron.

\- Así es. Bueno yo me voy. Nos vemos luego.

\- Adiós.

Harry se acercó al pasadizo de Honeydukes, verificó que no había nadie por ahí y entró. Tiempo después salía por la puerta de la tienda y se iba derecho a Las Tres Escobas. En cuanto entró localizo a Remus sentado solo con una cerveza de mantequilla delante. Harry pidió otra a Madame Rosmerta y cuando la tuvo se dirigió a su tío.

\- Hola Remus.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás?- Remus se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo. Harry se le devolvió.

\- Bien Remus. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo también estoy bien.

Harry le notó más cansado y supuso que la luna llena estaría cerca. Tendría que echar un vistazo al calendario lunar.

\- Bueno, Harry. ¿Qué querías pedirme? Tengo curiosidad por saberlo.

\- Pues verás, soy menos de edad todavía Remus. Así que necesito a un adulto para que vaya en mi nombre al Ministerio.

\- ¿Para que quieres ir al Ministerio?

\- Para que me dejen de robar y recuperar lo que me han robado.

\- ¿Qué? ?A qué te refieres?

Harry le explicó todo. Desde las herencias hasta quién y cuánto le estaban robando, aunque omitió lo de la casa de Sirius, el fénix y lo de la Sala del Descendiente, eso ya se lo diría en otra ocasión.

\- ¡Qué hijos de puta!

\- Lo sé. Por eso necesito ir al Ministerio, ya he escrito a Gringotts y mis cuentas ya estarán paralizadas de esas acciones. Pero esto no se quedará así. Si hace falta te pongo tutor... Si tú quieres, claro.

\- Me encantaría Harry. Pero no van a aceptar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque soy un hombre lobo.

\- Eso es una tontería.

\- Lo sé. Pero es lo que hay. Ahora entiendo porque Albus me prohibió verte hasta tu tercer año y porqué el Ministerio me negó tu tutela.

\- ¿Eso hicieron?

\- Sí, aunque me dijeron que era para protegerte.

\- ¿Protegerme? ¡Y una mierda! Lo que querían era robarme sin ningún obstáculo.

\- Lo sé, ahora lo sé. De todas formas, Harry, no podrás hacer nada. No mientras que el Ministro sea Fudge... Tendrás que esperar.

\- Bien. Si no me queda otra... Oye, Remus. ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

\- En la casa de mis padres, es un poco vieja, pero algo es algo.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a una de mis casas?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Eso. A mi no me importa y eres mi tío. Pero que no sea la de Grimmauld Place, tengo la del Valle de Godric y la de Hogsmeade.

\- La del Valle de Godric está destruída.

\- Lo sé, será la de Hogsmeade. Si tú quieres, claro.

\- Harry no lo puedo aceptar.

\- Claro que puedes. Y ya te he dicho que puedes elegir la que quieras.

\- Bien, si tú insistes. Iré a la de Hogsmeade.

\- Perfecto. ¡Ah, sí! Esa casa la estoy usando yo, así que si no te importa me tendrás de visita por ahí.

\- Claro que no, es tu casa. ¿Desde cuándo la usas?

\- Desde este verano- Harry le contó todo lo referente a la casa y sus entrenamientos.

\- Me parece perfecto. Has hecho bien, Harry.

\- Gracias. Bueno, Remus. Me tengo que ir. Aquí tienes la llave. Y las bebidas corren de mi cuenta.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada- le interrumpió- venga que tienes que hacer una mudanza. Y recuerda no se lo digas a nadie, ni invites a nadie hasta que se sepa de verdad si es de confianza.

\- Por supuesto Harry. No te preocupes.

Harry se despidió de Remus y se marchó a Hogwarts.


	11. Capítulo 11

Contestación a los reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Será un buen amigo. Le ayudará mucho. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Sí! Jajaja es habrá que imaginarlo... jajaja. Gracias por comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 11

Llegó justo para comer, se sentó al lado de Neville que estaba con los hermanos Weasley y Hermione.

\- Hola.

\- Hola Harry- dijeron todos excepto Ron que dijo:

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Por ahí.

\- ¿Por ahí, dónde?

\- Pues por ahí, Ron. ¿Qué más te da?

\- Es que como últimamente no estás con nosotros. Te vas a no sé dónde y no nos dices nada...

\- Son cosas mías, Ron.

\- Antes hacíamos todo juntos, los tres.

\- Las cosas cambian.

\- Sí, eso ya lo veo.

\- Pues ya está.

Harry siguió comiendo, no le importaba nada lo que pensase Ron.

Terminaron de comer y se marcharon hacia la Sala Común.

\- Neville, ¿tienes alguna duda sobre los deberes?

\- En lo práctico.

\- Bueno por eso no te preocupes. ¿Listo para seguir con el entrenamiento?

\- Sí.

\- Pues vamos.

Harry le agarró del brazo y se fueron al séptimo piso, enfrente del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Pasó tres veces por la pared. Entraron a la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- Bien. Esto nos servirá de momento. Vamos a empezar. Coge tu varita que vamos a hacer un duelo.

\- ¿Un duelo?- dijo temeroso.

\- Sí. Tú me atacarás con todo lo que se te ocurra excepto las maldiciones imperdonables. Yo me defenderé y tú también tendrás que defenderte. ¿Preparado?

\- Sí.

\- Vamos empieza.

Neville agarró bien su varita, y un poco tembloroso empezó con su primer hechizo.

\- ¡Desmaius!

Harry los esquivó con facilidad.

\- Petrificus totalus.

\- Protego.

\- Desmaius. - Harry lo esquivó.

\- Desmaius. - Neville cayó al suelo desmallado. Harry se acercó a él. - Enervate.

Neville se despertó y Harry le ayudó a levantarse.

\- Lo siento Harry. Eres muy rápido.

\- Has estado bien Neville. Tienes que tener cuidado con tus reflejos. Tu enemigo te atacará sin piedad, si no puedes esquivarlo haz un escudo. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo hacerlo?

\- Sí, con el protego.

\- Bien. Otra vez. ¿Listo?

\- Sí, ¡petrificus totalus!

Salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres dos horas después. Neville estaba cansado pero había salido bastante contento.

\- Vamos a la Sala Común a practicar los hechizos de transformaciones y de encantamientos. ¿Te parece?

\- Me parece perfecto. ¿Que tal he estado, Harry?

\- Muy bien Neville. Mañana seguiremos, no te preocupes que cada día vas a mejorar.

\- Eso espero. Harry, antes has dicho que la Sala de los Menesteres nos servirá de momento, ¿qué quieres decir?

\- Pues eso. Esa sala no la vamos a utilizar por mucho tiempo. Ya lo verás. - dijo Harry cuando vio la mirada de Neville.

\- Vale. ¿Te ha ido bien esta mañana?

\- No tan bien como yo me esperaba, pero no puedo hacer nada. Te lo contaré más adelante.

\- No hace falta Harry. Yo no te lo he preguntado por eso.

\- Lo sé, pero te lo diré más adelante.

\- Gracias por confiar en mi.

\- No tienes por qué darme las gracias por eso Neville.

Neville sonrió agradecido. Entraron a la Sala Común.

\- Hola Harry. - dijo la chica que le había entregado la carta de la Profesora McGonagall. - soy Romilda Vane. Estoy en quinto.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Si quieres, puedes venir a sentarte con nosotras.

\- No gracias, estoy con mi amigo.

Harry se fue con Neville a sentar en un sillón dejando a Romilda allí; sacaron las varitas y comenzaron a practicar los hechizos. Una hora después Harry sacó un pergamino para anunciar las pruebas de quidditch.

 _El próximo sábado a las 10:00 horas se harán las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor._

 _Se necesita llevar escoba, quién no tenga que se la pida para hacer las pruebas a Madame Hooch._

 _En el equipo se necesita:_

 _\- Un guardián._

 _\- Dos cazadores._

 _\- Dos bateadores._

 _Os espero en el campo de quidditch._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _El Capitán, Harry Potter._

Puso el anuncio en la pared de las noticias, se despidió de Neville y se marchó a la Sala del Descendiente.


	12. Capítulo 12

Contestación a los reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Bastante le ha costado... jajaj. Besos de chocolate :)

Bel alfarero: Sí, la prueba será diferente... Los capítulos se harán más largos, pero de momento creo que no. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Pues supongo que irán todos los que puedan y quieran jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 12

Harry se encontraba en su hora libre del día, lunes. Ya había comido y había decidido ir a las cocinas a visitar a un viejo amigo.

hizo cosquillas a la pera y entró. la cocina estaba con un gran caos, los elfos domésticos iban de un lado para otro limpiando los restos de la comida.

\- ¡Harry Potter! - Chilló un elfo abrazándose a sus piernas.

\- ¡Hola Dobby! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, Harry Potter. Dobby le iba a ir a visitar pero Dobby no ha tenido tiempo, señor.

\- No te preocupes Dobby. He venido a ofrecerte algo.

\- ¿Dobby puede saberlo, señor?

\- Por supuesto. he venido a ofrecerte un empleo.

\- ¿Un empleo, señor?

\- Exacto. quiero un elfo doméstico que me ayude a tener la casa limpia, y he pensado en ti. Por supuesto, seguirías siendo un elfo libre y te pagaría. ¿Cuánto quieres cobrar?

\- Dobby cobra dos galones, señor.

\- Es muy poco, quinces galeones.

\- No, señor. Dobby acepta ir con Harry Potter pero no acepta más de dos galeones al mes.

\- ¿Al es? yo te estaba hablando al día o como mucho a la semana.

\- No, señor. Harry Potter es muy generoso con Dobby. Pero Dobby no puede aceptar eso.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué te parece lo siguiente? Quince galeones al mes pero con derecho a vestirte, es decir, que yo te compraré ropa y zapatos y tendrás que cambiarte de ropa cada vez que quieras.

\- Dobby acepta, señor.

\- Bien. Oye Dobby, tú no das cuentas a nadie, ¿Verdad?

\- A nadie, señor.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a Albus Dumbledore?

-No señor. Tampoco al señor Dumbledore.

\- Perfecto. Bien empezarás desde ya. No `puedes decirle a nadie que trabajas para mí, y nadie te puede llamar aparte de mí mismo y de Remus Lupín. ¿Entendido?

\- Si, señor. Tendré que ir a ver al señor Dumbledore para Dobby le diga que ya no trabaja para él.

\- Claro ten cuidado, Dumbledore puede leer el pensamiento con solo mirarte.

\- No se preocupe señor. Dobby tendrá mucho cuidado.

\- Bien, gracias Dobby. Tienes que ir a a esta dirección. - Harry le dio un papel con la dirección de la casa - quema el papel luego. Allí tiene que estar Remus Lupín, mi tío. Ayúdale en todo lo que necesite, es en uno de los pocos en los que confío y tú eres otro de ellos. Por favor Dobby, no me falles.

\- Dobby no le fallará, señor.

\- Me tengo que ir que tengo clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Si necesitas algo dímelo a mí o a Remus. Adiós.

\- Si, señor. Ten mucho cuidado, señor. Adiós.

Harry se fue a su siguiente clase. No tenía ningún problema en sus asignaturas, era el primero, había superado a Hermione. Los profesores estaban asombrados y maravillados, y eso que sólo llevaban tres días de clase. Lo mejor había sido el jueves en pociones... Snape no le había podido decir nada malo, su poción estaba perfecta. La cara del profesor había sido única, ¡Qué bien se había sentido!

Después de seis años, no se podía volver a reír de él y Harry se aseguraría que de Neville tampoco.

Había comprobado el calendario lunar,el miércoles había luna llena por la noche, Harry se levantó cuando todos sus compañeros de habitación se durmieron... bueno, todos excepto uno del que Harry no se dio cuenta. Se vistió, cogió la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador y salió de la habitación despacio sin hacer ruido.

\- ¿Dónde vas Harry?

Harry pegó un salto y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Neville! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

\- Lo siento.

\- Tengo que salir a visitar un amigo. Vendré por la mañana. Si algo se tuerce, sin que te vea nadie, di Fire alto y claro, aparecerá un fénix dile que me necesitas y él me avisará.

\- Claro. no hay ningún problema. Yo te cubriré.

\- Gracias Neville. Me haces un gran favor.

Harry salió por el retrato, se puso la capa y salió fuera de Hogwarts. llegó a la casa, entró.

\- ¡Dobby! - apareció enseguida.

\- Buenas noches, Señor. Dobby no sabia que llegaría. ¿Tiene hambre? Dobby le prepararía algo enseguida, señor.

\- No, Dobby, muchas gracias. ¿Dónde está Remus?

\- El señor se ha encerrado en una habitación, señor. En la más pequeña, señor.

\- Gracias Dobby. Es un hombre lobo y hoy hay luna llena. No te acerques a la habitación.

\- Pero, señor. ¿Y usted?

\- Soy un animago ilegal, no me hará nada. le haré compañía cada mes, como lo hizo mi padre desde que iba al colegio.

\- Harry Potter tiene un gran corazón, señor.

\- Gracias,Dobby.

Harry fue a la habitación y llamó. Remus abrió la puerta una rendija.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que irte hoy hay luna llena.

\- Lo sé. Vengo a hacerte compañía. Soy animago. Déjeme pasar, por favor, Remus. - Remus le mir´y luego abrió la puerta del todo, dejándole pasar.

\- ¿En qué animal te conviertes? Ya queda poco, sólo un minuto.

\- En éste.

Harry se relajó y se convirtió en un imponente león.

\- ¡Guau! - se asombró Remus.

Al poco rato la luna se filtró por la ventana y Remus comenzó a cambiar de hombre a hombre lobo. Olió al león y le quiso atacar, Harry le pegó un zarpazo haciendo que el lobo se acurrucara en un rincón. Harry se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros mirándole. Harry cogió una manta y le tapó.

\- Lo...sien...to... Ha..rry.

\- No te preocupes. la próxima vez será diferente. Fuera de aquí, en libertad.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente. Oye, ¿No te tomas la poción matalobos?

\- No. Severus ya no me la hace.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé. Dejó de hacérmela y ya está.

\- Intentaré hacerla yo. Se me dan muy bien las pociones desde que entreno por mi cuenta.

\- No hace falta Harry. ya haces por mí demasiado.

\- De eso nada. Lo haré, la tendrá el próximo necesitas una semana antes de que salga la luna llena, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Gracias Harry.

\- No es nada. Será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde a herbología.

\- Claro. Ya nos veremos.

\- Adiós, Lunático. Si necesitas algo, démelo. - Remus asintió.


	13. Capítulo 13

Contestación a los reviews:

Kari MMG2001: Es un león porque es descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Más o menos, pero sin bromas, por lo menos de momento jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Jjajaja. Me encanta! Has acertado... eso no lo he dicho porque pensaba que se leía entre líneas... genial! Muchas gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Por supuesto. Gracias por comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 13

Harry llegó justo a tiempo para ir a Herbología, pero no le daba tiempo de ir a por los libros.

\- ¡Fire! - llamó a su fénix.

Este llegó con un estallido de fuego enfrente de él, menos mal que donde se encontraba no había nadie.

\- Necesito que vayas a mi habitación a por mi mochila y que me la traigas, por favor.

Fire le miró a los ojos y desapareció. A los pocos segundos apareció con otro estallido de llamas cargando la mochila de Harry.

\- Gracias Fire.

Entró a clase justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Ron cuando se sentó a su lado.

\- Pero si en la habitación no estabas.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que me he quedado dormido en mi habitación?- Ron le miró con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Estabas con una chica?

Harry no le contestó, que pensase lo que quisiera.

Cuando la clase acabó Neville se le acercó enseguida. Había estado muy preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien Harry?

\- Sí, no te preocupes Neville. En el almuerzo te cuento.

\- Oh, no hace falta.

\- Sí, hace falta. Confío en ti.

Llegaron a la clase de DCAO, entraron y se sentaron al final de la clase.

\- Buenos días. Hoy vamos a salir con los duelos. ¿Quién quiere?- Ron levantó la mano- Lo siento señor Weasley, pero usted ya tuvo su duelo.

\- Pero lo quiero intentar de nuevo.

\- Eso ahora no puede ser. Tengo que evaluar a los demás. Otra vez será.

\- ¡Yo quiero hacerlo ahora!

\- No. Y si no quiere hacerme n trabajo extra será mejor que no siga. Bien, ¿quién? Muy bien señorita Granger. Venga, por favor.

La clase siguió con normalidad hasta que sonó el timbre. Se dirigieron a comer.

\- ¡Bien hecho Potter!

\- ¿Quién ha sido Potter?

\- ¡Muy buena Harry!

Esas frases le siguieron hasta el Gran Salón.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada Neville. Tonterías- se sentaron- ¿quieres saber dónde he estado toda la noche?

\- ¡Claro!

\- Bien. Anoche era luna llena, así que fui a hacerle compañía a Remus- susurró Harry.

\- ¿ A Remus Lupín?

\- Sí.

\- Pero Harry, ¡eso es muy peligroso!

\- Tranquilo, soy animago, ilegal, pero animago.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Mi padre también lo era. Se hizo animago junto a mi padrino para acompañar a Remus en sus noches de luna llena. Por supuesto, ellos también eran ilegales. Ellos murieron, así que ahora soy yo el que le acompaño.

\- Eso es increíble Harry. ¿Te has pasado toda la noche con él?

\- Hasta que se convirtió en humano de nuevo- afirmó.

\- Genial. ¿Pero por qué te han felicitado?

\- Porque la gente piensa que he dormido con una chica... Le he dicho a Ron que yo no había dicho que he dormido en la habitación y se ha propagado.

\- ¡Ah! Jajaja. ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?

\- No me fío de él.

\- Pensaba que era tu mejor amigo, que os lo contabais todo.

\- Sí, yo también lo pensaba... Hasta que me enteré de la verdad.

\- ¿Verdad de qué¿- preguntó Ron detrás de él.

\- De Sirius- contestó Harry- se lo estaba contando a Neville.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Y nosotros que pensábamos que era un asesino que quería matar a Harry- se rió Ron.

Harry, Ron, Hermione , Neville y Ginny comieron tranquilamente hablando de tonterías, de quidditch...

\- Yo me voy a presentar a guardián- dijo Ron- Harry me darás el puesto ¿verdad? Soy tu mejor amigo.

\- Tendrás que ganártelo Ron.

\- ¡Oh, vamos!

\- No, Ron. Estarás en el equipo si eres el mejor.

Ron frunció el ceño.

\- Yo también me presentaré a las pruebas- dijo Ginny.

\- ¿En qué puesto?

\- De cazadora. Me lo he pensado mucho y al final me presentaré, aunque no soy muy buena.

\- Me alegro que te presentes. Y eso que no eras buena... te lo diré yo.

Harry le sonrió haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- Neville, ¿has terminado?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Pues vayámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- ¿A dónde vais?

\- Neville me va a ayudar con Herbología.

\- Genial, a mí también me podrás ayudar.

\- Lo siento Ron pero Neville se pone demasiado nervioso.

Neville y Harry se fueron a la Sala de los Menesteres y allí estuvieron entrenando hasta que se tuvieron que ir a Pociones.

Harry le explicó a su nuevo amigo todo sobre Ron y su madre. No le contó sobre el ministro y Dumbledore, primero tenía que aprender oclumancia para que Dumbledore no se enterase de que Harry lo sabía.

Había sido un día duro para Harry, estaba cansado, no había dormido nada esa noche. En cuanto tocó la almohada se quedó dormido.


	14. Capítulo 14

Contestación a los reviews:

Ziri Kaere: Ohhh! Muchas gracias. Me alegro un montón de que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja es una cualidad o defecto que tiene, depende de cómo lo veas. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Algo ocurrirá con eso... no hay de qué preocuparse jajaja. Gracias por comentar y leer. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Es muy bueno jaja, es un gran chico. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 14

Neville iba avanzando muy bien en sus entrenamientos, tanto físicos como con los prácticos. Y así se lo dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a desayunar esa mañana.

\- ¿Tú crees Harry? Yo no estoy tan seguro...

\- Te lo digo de verdad. Pronto no me necesitarás.

\- Yo no creo eso. Eres un buen profesor, ¿lo sabías?

\- Pues no, no lo sabía. Pero eso es porque eres tú solo, si fuera una clase entera...

\- Lo harías igual de bien.

\- Buenos días Harry- dijo Romilda Vane.

\- Hola Romilda- ésta se sonrojó.

\- ¿Qué tal la semana? Te he visto entrenarte cada mañana, excepto ayer. Ya me enteré que te quedaste dormido con una chica.

\- Mi semana bien. ¿Y la tuya? Sí, se me pegaron las sábanas.

\- La mía también bien. Cuando quieras quedamos.

\- Claro.

\- Bueno será mejor que me vaya, por ahí llegan tus smigos . Adiós Harry. Avísame.

\- Hasta luego.

Los hermanos Weasley y Hermione se sentaron.

\- ¡Harry eres mi héroe!- dijo Neville- ¿Vas a quedar con ella?

\- Sí, otro día quedaré con ella.

\- ¿Con Romilda Vane?-preguntó Hermione. Harry solo asintió- ¡Pero si esa es una chica fácil! No vad a ser feliz con ella.

\- Yo no he dicho que quiera salir con ella, solo voy s divertirme un rato, nada más. Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a clase.

Harry no se presentaba voluntario para ninguna clase pero ers el único que no había tenido un duelo con el profesor de DCAO.

Neville se le había enfrentado el día anterior y aunque el profesor le ganó se notaba que había mejorado mucho.

\- Bien Señor Potter, sólo queda usted. He de confesar que pensaba que me iba a enfrentar a usted mucho antes, pero supongo que lo bueno de hace esperar.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y se puso enfrente del Señor Benton. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y levantaron sus varitas, pero ninguno atacó. Se miraban fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento, la clase los miraba expectantes; habían estado esperando ese duelo desde el principio.

\- ¡Desmaius!- dijo el profesor. Harry lo esquivó sin ninguna dificultad pero siguió sin atacar- ¡Petrificus Totalus!- lo volvió a esquivar- ¡Desmaius!- Harry se movía con gran agilidad- ¡Vamos Potter! ¡Desmaius!

Harry lo volvió a esquivar hábilmente pero esta vez sí atacó.

\- ¡Stupefy!

\- ¡ Protego!- el escudo no era tan fuerte como el hechizo de Harry y eso hizo que el profesor se tambaleara un poco- ¡Desmaius!- Harry lo volvió a esquivar.

\- ¡Petrificus Totalus!- el Señor Benton lo esquivó- ¡Desmaius!

\- ¡Protego!

El duelo seguía pero Harry no estaba usando ni la mitad de su poder y tanto Neville como el profesor lo sabían.

\- No estás usando todo tu poder, Potter.

\- Pero parece que usted sí, profesor.

La clase soltó risitas. El Señor Benton arrugó el ceño.

\- Más respeto Potter, que soy tu profesor.

\- Lo estoy respetando profesor, sólo constato un hecho como usted lo ha hecho conmigo. ¡Desmaius! !Stupefy! ¡Expelliarmus!- dijo rápidamente.

El profesor esquivó el primer hechizo, hizo un escudo para el segundo pero el tercero le dio de lleno en el pecho haciendo volar su varita hacia la mano de Harry como a él mismo que se dio contra la pared y terminó en el suelo.

\- ¡Potter! Eres un cobarde- dijo levantándose- me has atacado cuando estábamos hablando.

\- Eso no me hace ser un cobarde, profesor. Primero, tu enemigo te atacará sin miramientos, aunque estéis hablando. Segundo, tienes que esperarte cualquier cosa del enemigo. Y tercero, no se debe bajar la guardia nunca, tus adversarios lo estarán esperando y tú debes estar preparado para cualquier cosa y situación.

\- Pero...- intentó protestar el profesor.

\- El chico tiene rszon , Benton- gruñó Ojoloco que había estado viendo el duelo desde el principio sin wue nadie se diese cuenta- el Señor Potter lo ha hecho prefecto, sin ningún fallo pero usted... ¡Alerta Permanente!

\- Gracias profesor- le dijo Harry a Ojoloco.

\- Sólo he dicho la verdad Potter. Parece que un chico de dieciséis años le ha ganado fácilmente Benton. Te has confiado y Potter lo ha aprovechado a su favor.

\- Si bueno... Potter, déjame pensar qué tienes que mejorar.

\- No tiene que mejorar nsfs Benton. Le recuerdo que le ha ganado, el que debe mejorar es usted. ¡Ah! Y un profesor no se debe dejar llevar por rencores, recuérdelo.

\- Sí, por supuesto Moody. ¿Quería algo?

\- Sí, venía a hablar con Potter.

\- Por supuesto. Señor Potter puede irse tranquilo.

\- Gracias profesor- Harry recogió su mochila y se dirigió a la salida donde le esperaba Ojoloco- ¡Ah, por cierto! Tome su varita no la necesito tengo la mía propia.

El profesor cogió la varita con el malhumor reflejado en su rostro.

Ojoloco y Harry se dirigieron hacia el campo de quidditch y siguieron andando hacia el Bosque Prohibido. No dijeron una palabra por el camino.

\- ¿Quería algo profesor?- preguntó Harry.

\- No me llames profesor Potter, no lo soy.

\- Claro.

\- Quería hablar contigo sobre Dunbledore.

\- ¿Dumbledore?

\- Sí. Hay algo que no me huele bien Potter. No me termino de fiar de él y venía a advertirte de que no confíes en él. No sé si me harás caso pero quería decírtelo. También se lo diré a Remus.

\- Ya. ¿Por qué me lo dice?

\- Por tu padre.

\- ¿Mi padre?

\- Sí, tu padre. No sé si lo sabes pero tu padre era un gran autor, yo era su jefe. Sentí mucho lo que le pasó y también por tu madre claro. Eran buenas personas. Yo le tenía mucho cariño a tu padre, Potter, y no quiero que a su hijo le pase nada si yo puedo evitarlo.

\- ¿Por la profecía?

\- No. Porque no mereces que te traten como a un títere. Eres un gran chico como lo eran tus padres. Deberías estar orgullosos de ellos.

\- Lo estoy Ojoloco. No sabes cuánto. Gracias por avisarme lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Bien. Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que decírmelo, lo que sea.

\- Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho.

Harry le dio la mano a Ojoloco, éste se la estrechó y le dedicó lo que parecía una sonrisa, Harry se la devolvió con gratitud.

* * *

Siento el retraso... estoy hasta arriba de exámenes.

Besos de chocolate :)


	15. Capítulo 15

Contestación a los reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja necesitaba una lección... Besos de chocolate :)

Ziri Kaere: Jajaja gracias! Besos de chocolate ;)

Sin Megami Kaminari: Me alegro de que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Exacto! Pero habrá más gente por ahí... Harry no está sólo. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Sería un buen aliado... No crees? ;) Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 15

Harry se encontraba en el campo de quidditch junto a Katie Bell y con una gran lista en la mano. En ella se encontraba todos los que se presentarían para las pruebas.

La profesora McGonagall también se encontraba ahí, ella solo intervendría si había algún problema y como jefa de la casa sería la que votaría si Katie y él no estaban de acuerdo.

En frente de ellos había muchos chicos y chicas de todas las edades, desde primer curso hasta séptimo. Entre ellos se encontraban Ron y Ginny con unas escobas que habían pedido a Madame Hooch.

Harry se preguntaba porqué Ron no se había comprado una si tenía dinero suficiente del que le había robado.

También había gente en las gradas donde se encontraban Hermione y Neville.

\- Bien- dijo Harry haciéndose oír entre las conversaciones. Todos se callaron.- Lo primero, dad vueltas por el campo hasta que yo diga.

Había hecho bien, algunos no sabían montar en escoba; se estrellaban contra los postes de gol o simplemente no subían más de dos metros de altura. Con la ayuda de Katie iba mandando fuera a algunos.

Después de la carrera los dividieron por los diferentes puestos a los que quedaban. Empezaron con los cazadores, siguieron los golpeadores y por último el guardián. Con los cazadores se quedaron más personas porque tenían que hacer una última prueba con el guardián.

Después de tres horas y media el equipo estaba formado y no había hecho falta el voto de la profesora McGonagall que lo único que había hecho era impartir orden.

El equipo se formaba así:

Cazadores: Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley y Sophie Browlie. Golpeadores: Mark Wild y Gary Firten. Guardián: Brad Hepworth. Buscador y capitán: Harry Potter.

Ginny había estado excepcional, Sophie era muy buena y se llevaba bien dentro del campo con Katie y Ginny. Los golpeadores no eran tan buenos como los gemelos Weasley pero solo necesitaban entrenamiento. Y el guardián tenía muy buenos reflejos, no tantos como Harry pero era el que más paradas hizo, sólo le habían marcado un gol de diez.

Harry salió del vestuario bastante contento con su equipo. Neville le estaba esperando fuera, se juntó con él y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando iba a entrar se topó de frente con un enfadado Ron.

\- ¿Por qué has metido a ese tal Hepworth en el equipo en vez de a mí?

\- Porque Brad ha sido el mejor. Sólo le han encajado un gol mientras que a ti te han encajado seis.

\- Pero eres mi amigo, debería tener el puesto asegurado

\- No veo porqué. No eres muy bueno que se diga Ron. Brad te ha ganado limpiamente y no ha sido el único. Tenía como mínimo a cuatro guardianes por delante de ti

\- Eres una porquería Potter. Tú no sabes lo que es la amistad.

A estas alturas Ron, Harry y Neville, que se mantenía al margen, estaban rodeados de curiosos de las cuatro casas.

\- ¿Yo? Tal vez ese eres tú. Yo sólo he hecho lo mejor para el equipo. ¿O es que pensabas que por ser mi amigo te metería en el equipo con los ojos cerrados?

\- ¡Has puesto de guardián a un niño de trece años!

\- Un niño de trece años que te ha ganado y que ha sido mucho mejor que tú.

\- Esto no se queda así, Potter.

\- No te tengo miedo, Weasley.

Ron se dio la vuelta y entró en el Gran Comedor. Estaba muy enfadado pero eso a Harry le daba igual, tenía sus razones para no quererle en el equipo además de que realmente no ers nada bueno.

Los dos amigos también entraron y se sentaron tranquilamente ante las atentas miradas de todos.

* * *

Siento el retraso...

Besos de chocolate :)


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Esa misma tarde Harry estaba en la Sala Común leyendo un libro sobre Pociones que había encontrado en la casa de Hogsmeade quería hacer la Poción Matalobos, que aunque era recientemente nueva su padrino lo había comprado poco antes de morir. Se le había traído Dobby.

Quería hacérsela lo antes posible a Remus.

\- Hola Harry- dijo Romilda Vane sentándose a su lado. Harry levantó la mirada y sonrió.

\- Hola Romilda. ¿Qué haces?

\- Pues nada en realidad. Estaba aburrida y te he visto aquí leyendo solo. ¿Te gustan las pociones?

\- Ni me gustan, ni me disgustan. Voy un poco atrasado en las clases.

¡Ah! ¿Entonces estás muy ocupado?

Harry soltó el libro en la mesavy miró a Romilda fijamente.

\- En absoluto. Tengo una hora para hacer lo que quiera.

\- Una hora da para mucho.

\- Para muchísimo. ¿Tienes algo en mente para que ninguno de los dos nos aburramos?

\- Sí, tengo alguna idea...

Harry se acercó a ella y la besó. Después de un rato se separaron.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar donde podamos estar más... solos?

\- En mi habitación no hay nadie.

\- Es un lugar perfecto. ¡Vamos!- la cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia las escaleras, saltando el tercer escalón. Romilda le indicó cual era su habitación.

Se encerraron allí besándose y desnudándose rápidamente.

Una hora más tarde, Harry salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común todas las miradas se volvieron a él. Harry los ignoró y se dirigió a Neville, el cual estaba sentado junto a Ginny, haciendo deberes.

\- Hola- dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

\- Hola Harry- dijo Neville.

Ginny ni siquiera levantó la mirada pero el azabache vio que sus ojos parecían hinchados.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Ginny?

\- No.

\- ¿Segura? Tienes los ojos hinchados como si hubieses estado llorando.

\- Estoy bien, Harry. No te preocupes por mí.

\- Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- intentó distraerla.

\- He quedado con Luna.

\- Me alegro. ¿Te importa si te robo a Neville?

\- Para nada.

\- Gracias Gin. Si necesitas algo dímelo- ella asintió.

Ambos jóvenes salieron por el retrato.

\- Bueno, dime Harry, ¿todo bien? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

\- Sí, todo bien. ¿Qué tal me ha ido de qué?

\- Con Romilda Vane.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

\- Primero, te has ido de la Sala Común con muchas personas que había allí. Segundo, las chicas no te quitan los ojos de encima. Tercero, todos los Gryffindors se han enterado contándoselo uno a otro, estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe la mayoría de los estudiantes. Y cuarto, - Neville le miró con un gesto burlón- te he visto subir junto a ella.

Harry estaba asombrado pero no dijo nada.

\- Estoy pensando Neville. Confío en ti plenamente así que te voy a enseñar mi gran secreto.

Se dirigieron a la Sala del Descendiente y entraron.

\- ¡Guau! ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es la Sala del Descendiente. Del descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. Y adivina quién es su descendiente.

\- ¿Tú? - Harry asintió- ¡Increíble! Me gusta.

\- Me alegro. Lo bueno es que sólo se puede entrar conmigo. Si tú intentas entrar solo aunque te sepas la contraseña no lo lograrás.

\- Es perfecto. Gracias por confíar en mí. ¿Cuántos lo saben?

\- Remus, tú y yo.

Neville asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por enseñármelo.

\- Escucha, tienes que aprender Oclumancia, Nev. Es urgente.

\- Lo aprenderé, pero yo...

\- Yo te enseñaré. De momento ponte esto. Me lo he encontrado en un cajón de aquí; cerrará tu mente de momento.

Harry le alargó una cadena con un león como dije. Neville se le puso.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes Oclumancia?

\- Empecé a aprender este verano, pero me costaba mucho. Afortunadamente, al ser descendiente de Godric mi mente está a salvo. De todas formas practico la Oclumancia, por si acaso. - informó con una sonrisa.


	17. Capítulo 17

TsukihimePrincess: Gracias! Sí ya iba siendo hora que lo pusiese ahí... Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Harry le va a decir a Neville muchos secretos y se tienen que quedar como secreto jajaja. Ginny siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry... Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

Ziri Kaere: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)

shiro Avicii: Guaaaa muchas gracias! Actualizo siempre que puedo... Gracias por leer y me alegro de que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 17

Estaban en el mes de Diciembre, faltaba un día para el primer partido de Harry como Capitán, Gryyfindor vs Slithering. El equipo estaba muy bien entrenado, todos los jugadores se compenetraban muy bien. El moreno estaba seguro de que iban a ganar.

Harry no tenía un minuto libre, sólo descansaba cuando dormía. Entre las clases a las que tenía que ir aunque lo que los profesores enseñaban él ya lo sabía, antes de empezar las clases se entrenaba físicamente con Neville, en las horas libres practicaban los hechizos (en el caso de Harry aprendía nuevos) o hacían duelos, los martes, jueves y sábados por la tarde entrenaba con el equipo de quidditch, los sábados por la mañana se entrenaba mágicamente sin usar la varita (lo que le costaba mucho), los domingos eran como los sábados por la mañana y todas las noches se ponía a leer después de haber hecho los deberes que mandaban los profesores.

Y aún así tenía tiempo para "salir" con chicas, sus salidas eran encerrarse en un aula vacía o en la habitación de las chicas si eran de su misma casa.

Y por supuesto, las noches de luna llena las pasaba con Remus en el Bosque Prohibido. Harry había conseguido hacer la poción matalobos con mucho esfuerzo y se la hacía cada mes a su tío con todo el esmero que podía.

Se encontraba en la Sala del Descendiente leyendo un libro antiguo que había encontrado en la biblioteca.

\- Harry- dijo Godric- ¿ya has leidoy los papeles sobre lo que tiene mi heredero, osea tú?

\- No, ¿qué papeles son esos?

\- Están en un compartimento oculto en la mesilla de la habitación principal. Deberías leerlos- Harry asintió. Se fue a por esos papeles. Y se puso a leerlos en la sala de entrada.

En esos papeles le informaba de la fortuna que tenía, a parte de la de los Potter y los Black, por todo el mundo. Las viviendas repartidas por el mundo. Y lo que a Harry más le impresionó es que una parte del colegio Hogwarts junto con los otros descendientes. Las fundadoras Rowena Ravenclaw y Belga Hufflepuf no tenían más descendientes. Sólo quedaban el de Slithering, el cual era Voldemort y él mismo. Tenía más poder que el director y el Ministro juntos, por lo menos en Hogwarts.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Esto es interesante. Oye Godric- se dirigió hacia el cuadro quedando enfrente de él- si yo utilizo estos papeles para echar al director, ¿tú te enfadarías?

\- Por supuesto que no. ¿Sabes? A tu abuelo y a tu padre tampoco les gustaba Albus Dumbledore. Pero te recomiendo que pienses antes de actuar.

\- Así lo haré. Gracias, Godric.

\- De nada, Harry. Me tienes aquí para lo que necesites- Harry asintió agradecido.

Harry se encontraba en los vestuarios poniéndose la túnica de quidditch, preparado para el partido que empezaba en un minuto.

Se enfrentó a sus jugadores.

\- Muy bien chicos. Estamos bien preparados para este partido, hemos entrenado mucho y nos compenetramos muy bien. Hacedlo como en los entrenamientos y todo irá muy bien. Pero no es bueno confiarse, el otro equipo también es bueno, pero nosotros lo somos más. Así que, ¡a ganar!

\- ¡Sí!- gritaron todos.

Se dirigieron al campo, donde ya se oía a la multitud gritar, apoyando a su equipo. Tres cuartas partes apoyando a los leones, los demás a las serpientes. Tanto Ravenclaw como Hufflepuf apoyaban a Gryffindor.

Harry se acercó al centro del campo donde ya le esperaban el capitán del equipo contrario y Madame Hooch.

\- Capitanes, daos la mano- Harry y Geldow se dieron la mano, apretujando al otro todo lo que podían- cuando suene el silbato subid a las escobas.

Madame Hooch hizo sonar su silbato, Harry se montó en la Saeta de Fuego y dando una patada al suelo subió todo lo que podía.

\- Y Weasley tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Bell , que se la vuelve a pasar a Weasley. Weasley se la pasa a Bowlie, Bowlie a Bell, que tira y... ¡Gol de Gryffindor! 1 favor de los leones- decía Seamus Finnigan que era el nuevo comentarista- parece que Potter tiene un buen equipo. Rosier se la pasa a Blanco pero este deja caer la quaffle cuando el golpeador de Gryffindor Wild le envía una bludger. Y la quaffle la coge Bell que se la pasa a Bowlie, Bowlie a Weasley, tira y... ¡Gol de Gryffindor! 20 a 0. Pedazo de equipo que tiene Gryffindor, con tres cazadores realmente guapas, mirad que curvas tienen las tres.

\- ¡Señor Finnigan!- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

\- Lo siento profesora. Y la quaffle la tiene Blanch que tira y... ! Parada del nuevo guardián de Gryffindor! Acabamos de comprobar que Hepworth tiene talento.

Una hora y media después, el marcador no podía estar mejor, iban 340 a 0, a favor de Gryffindor.

\- Weasley tira y... ¡Gol de Gryffindor! 350 a 0. Este partido va a ser histórico, y si Potter coge la snitch creo que no me equivoco al decir que será una leyenda.

Slithering llevaba casi una hora haciendo falta cada vez que podía. Iban a todo, pero Harry les dijo a sus jugadores que ellos no entrasen al juego sucio, y así lo habían hecho. De repente, Harry vio la snitch en medio del campo y se lanzó a por ella, con Malfoy detrás de él, el cual no se había separado de Harry durante todo el partido. No había parado de insultarle y el león solo le había y sonreído, lo que había causado que Malfoy de enfadara aún más.

Harry llegaba hasta la pelota dorada que estaba casi al ras del suelo, la siguió sin dudar, estiró la mano sujetó bien la escoba y tiró hacia arriba un poco para evitar chocar contra el suelo, lo que no consiguió el rubio que se había estrellado, estiró aún más la mano y agarró la snitch.

Harry subió hacia arriba con el brazo levantado.

\- Y Potter tiene la snitch, después de una jugada espectacular. 500 puntos a 0. ¡Y final del partido! ¡Gryffindor gana!

El Capitán se vio envuelto en un abrazo de su equipo, bajaron al suelo gritando de felicidad y celebrando la victoria. En un segundo el equipo estaba en mitad de todo los Gryffindor, juntos con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf.

\- ¡Enhorabuena Harry!- gritó Hermione abrazándole.

\- Lo habéis hecho genial- dijo Neville palmeándole la espalda.

\- Habéis jugado muy bien- felicitó Luna apareciendo al lado de Neville.

\- Gracias chicos. Nos vemos en la Sala Común, necesito un baño.

\- Claro.

Harry fue al vestuario, se bañó, se vistió y se dirigió s la Sala Común donde le esperaba una buena fiesta y de la que esperaba disfrutar.

* * *

Es el mismo capítulo pero creo que ya no sale doble... jejeje.

Gracias a todos por decírmelo y siento las molestias.

Besos de chocolate :)


	18. Capítulo 18

Contestación de Reviews:

marcos. : Gracias! ya está arreglado :). Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Sí. Neville será uno con el que confíe más. Besos de chocolate :)

eliascastillopoveda: Gracias por decírmelo! Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Demasiado verdad? Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Vaya! Gracias! Ya está solucionado :) Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 18

Harry sospechaba que Dumbledore planeaba algo, así que reunió a los que confiaba y podían ayudarle: Remus Lupín y Ojoloco. Se encontraba en la casa de Hogsmeade junto a ellos, Dobby les había llevado bebidas y algo de comida.

\- Lo que nos pides va a ser difícil, Potter- dijo Ojoloco.

\- Lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido. Pero si tienes algún plan estoy dispuesto a escucharlo.

\- No se me ocurre nada. Somos muy pocas personas.

\- Sí, pero no confío en nadie más.

\- ¿Y los Weasley?

\- Molly, Percy y Ron están en mi contra, sólo buscan mi dinero- Ojoloco gruñó- Los demás no saben de ese "plan" pero creo que es mejor no avisarles. Por lo menos de momento.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- La profesora McGonagall está de mi lado pero Dumbledore la tiene muy bien vigilada. Neville no puede hacer nada. Y no sé quién nos podría ayudar. Remus, estás muy callado, ¿te ocurre algo?

\- No, estoy pensando en Tonks.

\- ¿Tonks?

\- Sí. Ojoloco es el que le ha enseñado todo y creo que nos puede ayudar.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- Bien. Miraré si es de fiar y os lo digo.

\- ¿Cómo haces para averiguarlo, Potter?

\- Tengo mis secretos, Ojoloco, lo siento. Pero no te preocupes, yo no traiciono- el ex auror asintió- si os tenéis que poner en contacto urgentemente conmigo hacedlo a través de Dobby, es de mi total confianza. No os fiéis de nadie que yo no os diga.

\- Me parece bien- dijo Remus.

\- ¿Te quedas a comer Ojoloco?

\- No gracias. Me tengo que ir. Estaremos en contacto. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego- dijeron Remus y Harry.

Después de una buena comida y una conversación de las que Harry echaba de menos, el moreno se tuvo que ir a Hogwarts.

Faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad. Harry se encontraba en la Sala del Descendiente con un libro entre las manos cuando apareció Dobby.

\- ¡Harry Potter!

\- ¡Dobby! ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Siento haberlo interrumpido Señor, pero el Señor Lupín ha enviado a Dobby.

\- No te preocupes. ¿Le pasa algo a mi tío?

\- No, Señor, él se encuentra bien. El Señor Lupín ha mandado a Dobby a decirle a Harry Potter que tiene que le tiene que decir algo importante, Señor. Le espera en la casa, Señor.

\- Gracias Dobby. Espera un momento que me llevarás contigo.

\- Sí, Señor.

Harry cogió pergamino, pluma y tinta y le escribió una nota a Neville.

Neville,

Me tengo que ir, Remus me llama. Necesito que me cubras, por favor. Intentaré venir antes de que empiecen las clases.

Gracias.

Harry Potter

Harry le mandó la nota a través de Fire para luego indicarle a Dobby que se marchaban ya.

El elfo le agarró de la mano y con un chasquido aparecieron en el salón de la casa.

\- Harry, por fin.

\- Hola Remus. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí. Tenemos noticias.

\- ¿Cuáles son?

\- Dumbledore se quiere hacer con el poder del colegio.

\- Lo que no sabemos es cómo- dijo Tonks apareciendo por la puerta- Hola Harry.

\- Hola Tonks.

\- Gracias por confíar en mí.

\- No, gracias a ti por ayudarnos. Bien ¿sabéis por qué o para qué se quiere hacer con el colegio?

\- Si se hace con el colegio podrá hacer lo que quiera. Su dinero, los profesores, lo que enseña, los libros, los estudiantes... - dijo Remus.

\- Pero eso ya lo tiene ¿no?

\- Sí, pero será el dueño del colegio, nadie le podrá parar. Además, hay una leyenda.

\- ¿Qué leyenda?

\- Dicen que entre los muros del castillo está el poder y la sabiduría. Aquel que sea dueño podray controlar todo. Además del tesoro que se esconde en el castillo.

\- ¿Sólo por eso?

\- No- dijo Ojoloco que acababa de llegar- es un escalón para controlar el Ministerio.

\- Le ofrecieron el puesto de Ministro en varias ocasiones.

\- No quiere en puesto de Ministro, demasiado trabajo aburrido, quiere controlar el Ministerio desde el colegio, quiere ser el Rey del Pueblo Mágico Inglés. El colegio es muy importante, se enseña lo que él quiere sin tener que dar explicaciones.

\- ¡Qué tontería!

\- Lo es. Pero para él es importante. Lo que más desea, a parte de ser Rey, es todo ese oro que dicen que hay en el castillo.

\- ¿Cómo se le puede impedir que lo haga?

\- Con los fundadores. Para ser más específicos, sus descendientes. Pero no se sabe quiénes son- dijo Tonks.

\- Estamos de suerte. Yo sí lo sé.

Todos le miraron asombrados y expectantes.

\- Las líneas descendientes de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw se extinguieron. El de Slitherin es Voldemort.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es. Pero no se y si lo sabe. Espero que no...

\- ¿Y el de Gryffindor?

\- Sólo queda un descendiente. Y está en constante peligro.

\- ¿Le conocemos?

\- Sí. El descendiente de Godric Gryffindor soy yo.

Le miraron con la boca abierta, todos excepto...

\- No te sorprendes, Remus. Ya lo sabias ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Tu padre nos lo dijo a Sirius y a mí.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

\- La verdad... No me acordaba. Lo siento, Cachorro.

\- No te preocupes, Remus. ¿Lo sabe Dumbledore?

\- Lo dudo.

\- Perfecto. ¿Cuándo será?

\- Dentro de tres días.

\- Estaré preparado. Iré yo sólo. Tenéis que quedaros al margen, así Dumbledore seguirá confiando en vosotros- dijo cuando vio que tanto Remus como Tonks abrían la boca para protestar.

\- El muchacho tiene razón- le dio la razón Ojoloco.

\- Si necesitas algo dímelo. Yo me voy a dormir que llevo en el Ministerio desde esta mañana y estoy cansada.

\- Quédate a dormir si quieres, Tonks.

\- No, gracias, Harry. Prefiero irme a mi casa. Hasta mañana.

\- Como quieras. Hasta mañana.

\- Adiós, Tonks- se despidió Remus.

\- Espérame Ninphadora, yo también me voy. Estaremos en contacto. Adiós.

\- Hasta mañana.

Ojoloco y Tonks se fueron. Harry bostezo.

\- Yo me voy a dormir, Remus.

\- Claro. ¿Te quedas?

\- Sí. Ya mañana me iré. Hasta mañana, que descanses.

\- Igualmente.

\- ¡Ah, por cierto! Hacéis muy buena pareja.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Tonks y tú. Si no me equivoco te gusta- Remus se sonrojó- a ella también la gustas.

\- No puedo estar con ella. Es imposible.

\- ¿Imposible? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque soy demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso.

Harry se empezó a reír.

\- ¿Viejo? Tienes experiencia, no eres viejo. ¿Pobre? Eres mi tío, lo que necesites es tuyo, solot tienes que pedirlo, además estoy seguro que eso a ella no la importa. ¿Peligroso? ¡Vamos, Remus! Nunca he conocido a alguien tan bueno como tú. Sólo tienes un Pequeño Problema Peludo.

\- ¿Estás loco?

\- No. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y estoy seguro de que tu felicidad está al lado de esa metamorfomaga. Además, me cae bien, será una gran tía.

\- Lo pensaré.

\- Bien. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.

Harry se fue a acostar dejando a Remus pensando y con una sonrisa en los labios.


	19. Capítulo 19

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: El plan de Dumbledore se desmorona poco a poco. El Remus/Tonks irá poco a poco... Remus es testarudo jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Es como los Merodeadores... al fin y al cabo lo tiene en la sangre jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Teddy no puede fallar... Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 19

El día que Dumbledore iba a ir al Ministerio había llegado. Harry lo había hablado con Godric y los dos estaban de acuerdo de que el viejo no lo podía conseguir.

Se había preparado a fondo para lo que iba a hacer. No era mucho pero estaba un poco nervioso.

Cogió la capa y se la puso.

\- Lo harás bien, Harry.

\- Gracias. La verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso.

\- No tienes porqué, confío en ti- Harry asintió y salió hacia Hogsmeade.

Llegó al Ministerio un poco tarde, se había entretenido para salir del colegio. Llegó al Atrio justo a tiempo; ahí se encontraba Cornelius Fudge, junto con todo el Wizangamot y Albus Dumbledore.

\- El colegio necesita una mano que pueda dirigir todo como lo hacían Los Fundadores, por desgracia ellos ya no se encuentran con nosotros- decía Dumbledore.

\- ¿Y sus descendientes?- preguntó Amelía Bones. Era una mujer justa.

\- Los descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuf ya no existen; se extinguieron hace décadas. El de Salazar Slytherin no se sabe quién es, al igual que el de Godric Gryffindor. Se perdió sus rastros hace décadas. Sin esos descendientes... No queda otra manera. De todas formas se cree que ya no hay más descendientes.

\- Se equivoca, profesor- dijo Harry llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Disculpa?- dijo un furioso Cornelius Fudge.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- le preguntó Amelía Bones.

\- Me refiero a que sí hay un descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. Yo. Y no permitiré que el profesor Dumbledore se haga con el poder del colegio.

Harry notó cómo el viejo intentaba entrar en su mente, sin éxito.

\- ¿Y quién es usted?

Harry se quitó la capucha. En cuanto su rostro quedó al descubierto se escuchó jadeos por todos lados. Lo que más le gustó fue la cara que puso Dumbledore, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca ligeramente abierta, hasta que se dio cuenta y logró recomponerse.

\- ¿Harry Potter?- empezaron a murmurar todos los miembros del Wizangamot.

\- ¡Tú eres un mentiroso!- bramó Doleres Umbridge- ¿Descendiente de Godric Gryffindor? ¡Nadie se lo cree!

Harry simplemente la miró y sonrió, provocando que Umbridge se enfureciera más.

\- Según tengo entendido hay una forma muy fácil de saber la verdad. Hay un objeto que se encuentra en el Ministerio, un escudo. Traedlo y se sabrá si miento o no.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Amelia- Señor Ministro, creo que se debería de traer ese objeto, de esa forma se verificará si el Señor Potter dice la verdad.

\- No estoy seguro- contestó el Ministro.

\- Entonces se votará- dijo la mujer- A favor de que se traiga el escudo de Los Fundadores- casi todas las manos se alzaron- A favor de que no se traiga el escudo y se eche de la Sala al Señor Potter- pocas manos se alzaron esta vez, entre ellas las del Ministro y Umbridge.

\- Está bien, que se traiga el escudo- dijo Cornelius de mala forma.

Harry mientras esperaba y se había deliberado no había quitado la vista de los ojos del director y este había hecho lo mismo.

Trajeron el escudo y lo dejaron en una mesa que habían y hecho aparecer.

\- Por favor, Señor Potter. ¿Sabe lo que tiene que hacer?

\- No. Pero supongo que para saber la descendencia no hay mejor forma que con la sangre- contestó el moreno.

Se acercó a la mesa y con un movimiento de varita se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano dejando que su sangre cayera sobre el escudo. Éste empezó a brillar y salió de él un león dorado con un rayo rojo. El león rugió y luego desapareció.

\- Creo que eso lo confirma- dijo un hombre bajito con una sonrisa- Harry Potter es el descendiente de Godric Gryffindor.

Harry le sonrió a su director.

\- Bien. Ya se ha confirmado que soy el descendiente del león, y como tal no quiero que el director, aquí presente, sea el dueño de mi colegio. Aún así dejaré que siga siendo el director, no le quitaré el cargo. ¡Ah! Y espero que esto no salga de aquí.

\- Por supuesto- afirmó una mujer.

\- Eso espero porque si se sabe pondré una denuncia al Wizangamot. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya; tengo asuntos que atender. Buenas tardes.

Inclinó la cabeza cortésmente y salió del Atrio poniéndose la capa. Se encontró con Tonks por el camino, ella le miró y él le devolvió la mirada mas no se dirigieron la palabra.

Harry llegó a la casa de Hogsmeade donde le esperaban Remus y Ojoloco. Se adentró hasta la sala, Remus estaba dando vueltas y Moddy estaba sentado en el sillón moviendo su pierna buena.

\- Hola- saludó.

\- ¡Por fin llegas Potter! - gruñó Ojoloco.

\- Sí, lo siento pero Fudge estaba demasiado nervioso y se negaba a darme el beneficio de la duda. ¿Dobby está allí?

\- Sí, se fue hace como veinte minutos- contestó su tío. Harry asintió.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- Muy bien. He dejado a todos impresionados cuando he descubierto mi rostro, han traído el escudo y he dejado caer mi sangre. Se rebeló que soy el descendiente así que he logrado que Dumbledore no le hagan en dueño de Hogwarts o eso creo- Harry se había sentado en un sillón mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Dumbledore?- preguntó Ojoloco.

\- Pues en cuanto he entrado al Atrio y he llamado la atención no ha sido capaz de abrir la boca. Cuando he salido seguía en estado de shock.

\- Bien, se lo merece.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Ojoloco.

\- Habrá que esperar a Dobby- dijo Remus.

Estuvieron esperando al elfo hasta la hora de comer. Cuando estaban haciendo la comida apareció.

\- ¡Dobby!- el elfo hizo una reverencia ante Harry.

\- Señor, Dobby siente haber tardado tanto pero he seguido al Señor Dumbledore como pidió.

\- No te preocupes, Dobby. Ven, vamos a la sala.

Se fueron a la sala donde estaba sentado Moddy.

\- Bien Dobby, cuéntanos.

\- Señor, el Señor Dumbledore...

\- Dumbledore sólo, Dobby. Ese hombre no merece respeto.

\- Sí, Señor. Bien, Dumbledore estuvo intentado convencer a todo el Wizangamot de que hacerle caso sería una locura. Dio argumentos como que el Señor era demasiado joven, que no era mayor de edad...

\- Ya entiendo. ¿Qué más?

\- El Señor Fudge...

\- Fudge sólo, Dobby o como mucho Ministro.

\- Sí, Señor. El Ministro estuvo de acuerdo pero esa mujer... La Señora Bones no estaba de acuerdo con ellos y al final consiguió que le dieran la razón, Señor.

\- ¿Votaron?- preguntó Ojoloco.

\- Sí, Señor.

\- Tienes al Wizangamot de tu lado, Potter. De momento...

\- ¿Algo más, Dobby?- preguntó Remus que había estado callado hasta ahora.

\- Sí, Señor. Dobby siguió al Señor... Digo a Dumbledore después, como me dijeron, y Dobby escuchó que iba a volver a intentarlo.

\- ¿Intentar qué?

\- A que no le hagan el dueño de Hogwarts por ser el descendiente, Señor.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Alegando su minoría de edad, Señor.

\- Ya. Con mi minoría de edad necesitaré un tutor... Remus...

\- No me aceptarán, Harry. Lo siento.

\- Hay otra forma- dijo Ojoloco.

\- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Remus.

\- Que Potter haga el examen de mayoría de edad. Ese examen es sobre conocimientos, responsabilidad y madurez.

\- Lo haré. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Tienes que solicitar los papeles para que te acepten hacer la prueba. Y que sea antes de que Dumbledore haga su solicitud.

\- Lo haré mañana.

\- Me parece bien. Tendrás que ir al Ministerio.

Harry asintió. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y Dumbledore tenía miedo, le tenía miedo a él y haría que le tuviera más miedo aún.


	20. Capítulo 20

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Si quiere lograrlo le va a costar bastante... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

shiro Avicii: No problem! Jajaja. Me hace mucha ilusión igualmente... Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en las vacaciones... Yo por desgracia no tengo! :( Tiene el poder y sabe cómo controlarlo... ;). Muchas gracias... la relación de Remus y Tonks es única. Harry tendrá más relaciones pero no sé si va a salir mucho jejeje. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo con respecto a Ron. Yo me imagino la cara de Dumbledore y me parto de la risa... Ojoloco es un crack! Personalmente me encanta! Gracias por todo y gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Te espero :) Besos de chocolate ;)

xXm3ch3Xx:Hará la solicitud bien pronto... No quiere dejarse ganar por el viejo. Jajaja me alegro de que te diviertas... Es un Merodeador al fin y al cabo jajaja. Besos de chocolate ;)

* * *

Capítulo 20

Harry había empacado todas sus cosas para pasar la Navidad fuera de Hogwarts, quería pasarlas con Remus.

Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville y Harry estaban recogiendo. Ninguno se quedaba allí.

\- Oye Harry, mi abuela quiere conocerte- dijo Neville- ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa un día?

\- Me encantaría, muchas gracias. Sabes que cualquier cosa me lo puedes decir.

\- Claro. Te enviaré una lechuza para invitarte a mi casa.

\- Vale. Recuerda que tienes que hacer todo como hasta ahora. Si no es una cosa es otra. No creo que te pueda invitar a mi casa para eso, lo siento Neville, pero tengo varios asuntos que hacer.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Pero sin ti no creo que pueda hacer todo como hemos hecho.

\- Sí puedes. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?- el moreno negó- Que no tienes confianza en ti mismo, pero yo sí confío en ti.

\- Gracias. Oye Harry, si necesitas mi ayuda en eso que tienes que hacer...

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Seamus fue a abrir.

\- Hola- dijo una chica- ¿Está Harry Potter?

\- Sí, pasa.

La chica entró y se acercó a Harry. Los cuatro miraron al pelinegro y a la chica.

\- Hola Harry.

\- Hola. Perdona pero no te conozco.

\- ¡Oh! Soy Melinda- la chica se sonrojó.

\- Encantado. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe que vengas a mi habitación?

\- Me ha enviado la profesora McGonagall. Me ha dicho que vayas a su despacho.

\- Gracias. Será mejor que me vaya. ¿Vienes, Melinda?

\- Sí.

Salieron de la habitación. Ya en la Sala Común Harry le dijo de verse más tarde, después de ver a McGonagall. La chica asintió con entusiasmo. Se despidió de ella y se encaminó al despacho de la profesora.

Harry llamó a la puerta, escuchó un "adelante" y entró.

\- ¿Me llamaba profesora?

\- Sí Potter, pasa. Siéntate, por favor- Harry así lo hizo- Verá Potter, me tiene preocupada. No se va a quedar a pasar las Navidades aquí y sé perfectamente que a la casa de sus tíos y a La Madriguera tampoco irás. ¿Me puede decir dónde la pasará?

\- Profesora ¿le ha enviado el profesor Dumbledore?

\- Así es- suspiró- pero a mí también me interesa saberlo.

\- No tiene porqué preocuparse, profesora. Yo estaré bien y tengo dónde quedarme- le sonrió- Pero me perdonará si no le digo dónde. Al profesor Dumbledore eso no le interesa.

La animaga asintió.

\- Muy bien Potter. Cualquier cosa dígamelo.

\- Muchas gracias. Le digo lo mismo. ¿Algo más?

\- No Potter. Puede retirarse.

Harry asintió, se despidió y se marchó.

Se encontró con Melinda en un aula vacía donde se empezaron a besar y pronto estorbaba la ropa que llevaban...

Media hora después Harry se estaba poniendo la camiseta y Melinda los zapatos. Seamus y Neville entraron al aula y se quedaron con las bocas abiertas mirando de Harry a Melinda y viceversa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo chicos?- preguntó el moreno.

\- No, nada es que ya nos tenemos que ir- contestó Neville.

Seamus se había quedado sin palabras, solo miraba a Harry y Melanie.

\- ¡Ah vale! Entonces nos tendremos que ir, vayámonos.

Harry se despidió de la chica.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces?-preguntó Seamus- Ligártelas.

\- Sólo hablo con ellas Seamus. Ellas insinúan y yo lo cumplo, nada más.

\- Haré yo lo mismo, haber qué tal me va.

\- Buena suerte amigo. Te va a hacer falta, no eres Harry Potter- dijo Neville.

En el expreso, Harry se encontraba con Neville, Hermione y Luna. Estaban hablando de las asignaturas, especialmente de Aritmancia que a Harry le empezaba a interesar; quería empezar a aprender esa asignatura. De repente, la puerta del compartimento se abrieron y entró Ginny.

\- Hola- saludó.

\- Hola Ginny- la contestaron.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Es que mi hermano me está volviendo loca.

\- Claro. Siéntate- dijo Hermione.

Ginny se sentó enfrente de Harry.

\- ¿De qué hablabais?- preguntó.

\- De Aritmancia, Harry quiere aprenderlo. Oye Harry ¿y tú para que quieres aprender Aritmancia?

\- Quiero aprender de todo. Sólo eso. ¿Estás bien Ginny? Te veo, no sé, triste. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- No, nada- vio la mirada de Harry y se corrigió- Sí, es que me preocupa mi hermano Ron, ha cambiado, antes no era así. ¿Vosotros sabéis qué le pasa?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y Neville cambió de tema de conversación.

Llegaron a King Cross y ahí estaban todos los Weasley excepto Percy y Charlie. Harry se quedó atrás despidiéndose de Luna y Neville.

\- Harry, querido- dijo Molly Weasley.

Harry se dio la vuelta en cuanto la escuchó y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hola Señora Weasley, ¿cómo está?

\- Bien, cariño. ¿No te vas a venir a La Madriguera?

\- No. He quedado en otro sitio.

\- Pero luego vendrás, ¿no?

\- No. Me voy a quedar todas las Navidades en otro lugar. Tengo asuntos pendientes que no pueden demorar más.

\- Puedo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

\- Gracias Señora Weasley, pero no será necesario. Me tengo que ir, me están esperando.- Harry saludó a todos los Weasley, se despidió de Ginny, Hermione y Luna y se volvió hacia Neville- Nev nos mantendremos en contacto. Si termino pronto mis asuntos podremos quedar tranquilamente. Bueno, nos vemos. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego Harry- se despidió Neville.

Harru cogió su baúl, su escoba y a Hedwich y se marchó a donde lo esperaba Dobby para llevarle a Hogsmeade.

\- Hola Dobby.

\- Hola Señor Harry Potter.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos vea alguien.

\- Sí Señor.

Dobby le agarró la mano y juntos se desaparecieron.


	21. Capítulo 21

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Son muy pesados! Jajaja Dumby es Dumby. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja tienes una buena percepción. Es Melanie pero no sé porqué ha salido Melinda... Perdona las molestias jajaja. Los Weasley pronto se darán cuenta de lo que ocurre con Harry y que no le pueden manejar como quieren y hacían antes... Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Los conseguirá... Besos de chocolate :)

shiro Avicii: Harry no quiere despreciar tan fuerte a pesar de lo que le han hecho... Tiene su infancia muy vivida... Molly siempre ha sido muy metiche, de todo se quiere enterar jajaja. Fui lista ;) nah es broma sabía lo que venía después. Espero seguir leyéndote pronto. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 21

Harry se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Hogsmeade con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mano. Se encontraba pensativo

\- ¿Tomando a estas horas?- preguntó Remus que se encontraba de pie a su lado

\- Sí, me apetecía, ¿quieres uno?

\- Sí- Harry le sirvió- ¿Te ocurre algo, sobrino? Te noto pensativo.

\- Necesitamos a más personas para tener vigilados a todos.

\- Se puede pedir ayuda a elfos domésticos.

\- ¿Pero a cuáles?

\- Puedes usar al elfo doméstico de la familia Potter.

\- No sabía que mi familia tenía un elfo.

\- Sí, tiene que estar en la Mansión Potter.

\- No sé dónde está la Mansión Potter.

\- Pero yo sí. Si quieres te llevo.

\- Sí, venga, vámonos.

Remus agarró el brazo de Harry, una vez que estaban en la puerta y se desaparecieron. Aparecieron en la puerta de una mansión un poco descuidada pero muy bonita, la fachada era de piedra. Harry agarró el picaporte y la abrió; Remus y él entraron dentro, era una entrada muy grande.

Había una escalera en medio, al lado de la puerta de entrada estaba la cocina y enfrente estaba un salón enorme. En la primera planta había cuatro dormitorios con sus respectivos baños, un despacho y un spa.

En la segunda planta había una biblioteca enorme, un despacho bastante grande y dos gimnasios. Y en la tercera planta había un laboratorio, un cuarto de duelo, un comedor y un salón de juegos.

Había, también, un jardín enorme con una piscina y un campo de quidditch.

\- ¡Increíble!- dijo Harry.

\- Aquí se crió tu padre. Vivió aquí hasta que se casó con tu madre y se escondieron contigo.

\- Esto es una propiedad privada, señores- chilló una elfina doméstica que estaba detrás de ellos- por favor, ¡márchesen!

Remus y Harry se dieron la vuelta y la elfina empezó a llorar en cuanto vio a Harry.

\- Es el amito, el amito Harry- se arrodilló ante él, llorando- Swily lo lamenta, Señor. No le había reconocido. Swily es una elfina mala.

\- Tranquila, Swily- dijo Harry- por favor, levantaré y deja de llorar. ¿Te acuerdas de Remus Lupín?

\- Sí, Señor. Swily lo lamenta, Señor Lupín. El Señor Lipín era un gran amigo del señorito James.

\- Hola Swilyj.

\- ¿Has estado viviendo aquí, Swily?

\- Sí, amito. Swily ha estado limpiando la casa para cuando el amito llegase.

\- Muy bien. Ven, Swily, tenemos que hablar.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, Remus y Harry se sentaron.

\- Siéntate.

\- Cachorro, yo te dejo, esto tendrías que hablarlo tú sólo

\- No hace falta Remus.

\- Tranquilo- Remus se levantó y salió de la cocina.

\- Swily, ¿eres una elfina libre?

\- No, amito. Swily es una elfina buena.

\- Tranquila. Quiero que te vengas conmigo, tengo enemigos y necesito toda la ayuda posible.

\- Me encantaría ir con el amito.

Harry sonrió.

\- Tenemos que hablar de tu sueldo.

\- ¿Sueldo? Swily no quiere sueldo. Está encantada de servir al amito.

\- Pero tiene que haber para...

\- No amito- la elfina sacudió la cabeza- Swily está bien así, ha estado esperando al amito para servirle.

Harry la miró. No quería eso, no quería ningún esclavo.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa, te vienes conmigo pero no te puedes castigar, en ningún momento y tendrás vacaciones.

\- Swily acepta, amito.

\- Bien. Pues vámonos.

Llegaron los tres a la casa de Hogsmeade. Allí Harry presentó a los dos elfos que se sonrieron. Se pusieron a comer la comida que había preparado Dobby. Estaba realmente deliciosa.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde, Harry?

\- Tengo que estudiar un par de cosas para el examen de mayoría de edad.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo... - Remus se sonrojó violentamente.

\- ¿Quién es? Espera no me lo digas... ¿Es Tonks?

Remus se sonrojó aún más si es posible. Asintió.

\- Sé que no debería. Quiero decir, ella es joven, guapa y buena, puede tener a alguien mejor que yo.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Deja de menospreciarte, por favor.

\- Pero es cierto, además soy peligroso.

\- ¡No es cierto! Eres un buen hombre y cualquier mujer querría estar contigo. Y lo de tu licantropía... Sólo es un pequeño problema peludo, además, Tonks ha accedido a quedar contigo y ella lo sabe.

\- No estoy seguro de que lo sepa.

\- Pero yo creo que sí. Además, Tonks me cae muy bien, será una buena tía- se rió p.

\- Muy gracioso, enano.

\- Sé tú mismo, Remus. Deja de pensar en tu PPP y diviértete con ella. ¿Qué váis a hacer? Si se puede saber...

\- Voy a llevarla a dar un paseo, tomar algo, cenar... No sé.

\- Tú siempre tan romántico, Remus. Si necesitas algo...

\- No, gracias Harry, pero no necesito nada.

\- ... Como la casa...

Remus se puso colorado mientras que Harry se carcajeaba.

\- Te lo estás buscando, Potter.

Harry se rió aún más.

\- Ahora en serio, Remus. Me alegro de que vayas a salir con Tonks, te lo mereces

\- Gracias. Será mejor que me vaya a arreglar.

Se levantó y se marchó a su habitación, Harry fue a por libros que necesitaba, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas. Eran las únicas asignaturas que le quedaban para estudiar a fondo. Lo demás no entraban en el examen de mayoría de edad que tenía dentro de dos días.

Se puso a estudiar y a practicar todo; había activado el reloj para retrasar el tiempo. Pero con un sólo día en el tiempo real tendría.

Habían pasado la mitad del tiempo, Harry se levantó a desayunar y se encontró a Remus sentado en la cocina.

\- Buenos días- saludó Harry.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Qué tal ayer con Tonks?

\- Bien, muy bien. Creo que se lo pasó bien.

\- Me alegro. ¿Ya se ha ido?

Remus se sonrojó.

\- ¡No se ha quedado, enano!- Harry asintió con una sonrisa- Oye, Harry ¿es mi imaginación o el tiempo pasa muy lentamente?

\- El tiempo pasa muy lentamente.

Harry le explicó todo lo referente con el reloj y Remus se quedó impresionado y con una sonrisa.

Remus salió de la casa y Harry siguió estudiando.

Pasó la otra mitad del tiempo.

Estaba preparado.

* * *

Siento deciros que voy a tardar en volver a subir un nuevo capítulo. Me va a ser imposible pero prometo que no voy a dejar a medias esta historia. En cuanto pueda subo más...

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)


	22. Capítulo 22

Contestación de Reviews:

xXm3ch3Xx: Sii es un merodeador de pies a cabeza. Pues los papeles no los he puesto porque iba a ser demasiado largo y no había mucho que contar, simplemente fue al Ministerio y los pidió. Lo siento. Gracias por leer. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Solo un poquito! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 22

Se encontraba en el Ministerio, esperando a que le llamasen para hacer el examen de mayoría de edad. El día anterior lo había pasado como cualquier otro día; leyendo, haciendo ejercicio físico, practicar con la varita, sin la varita y preparando estrategias para el próximo partido de quidditch.

\- Señor Potter- llamó una joven sonriéndole coquetamente- puede pasar, por favor

Harry se levantó y pasó a la sala que le habían indicado. Era una sala amplia con una mesa y una sillavpara él y un pequeño escritorio para su "profesor", el cual le esperaba de pie.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días, Señor Potter. Siéntese por favor. He de decirle que este examen no se hace desde hace décadas, pero usted reúne los requisitos necesarios. Bien empezaremos por lo teórico. Primero Transformaciones cuando termine hará los siguientes por este orden: Herbología, CCM, Pociones, Runas Antiguas, Encantamientos, Aritmancia, DCAO, Adivinación, Estudios Muggles, Astronomía e Historia de la Magia.

\- Muy bien.

\- Hoy será la parte teórica, mañana la práctica. Empiece.

Harry se puso a escribir y no paró en todo el día salvo para comer y cenar. Había sido fácil, muy fácil.

Al día siguiente fue el examen práctico: tuvo que transformar muebles en animales, él mismo cambiar de aspecto (se transformó en mujer para la sorpresa del examinador) y luego se transformó en animal (eligió un tigre). Se enfrentó a las plantas más peligrosas; cuidó de un hipogrifo y un thestral; hizo la poción Veritaserum, Amortentia y Felix Felicis; en encantamientos un laberinto con obstáculos que superó sin dificultades; un duelo contra los tres mejores aurores que había en el Ministerio. Salió airoso con un autor colgando y sujetado por cuerdas, otro desmayado y otro atado a una columna; "adivinó " el futuro del examinador en una taza de té; reparó un reloj y una tostadora y finalmente observó el firmamento y puso todo lo que vio

Al día siguiente tuvo que tomar las decisiones más difíciles para saber su responsabilidad, logró salvar tanto a la mujer embarazada como a los niños, eso demostró su responsabilidad.

Y para la madurez había hecho un plan verdaderamente casi perfecto para salvar a un anciano del peligro.

El examen de mayoría de edad había durado tres días y los examinadores estaban estupefactos. Ya se estaban corrigiendo sus exámenes teóricos cuya nota sabría al día siguiente.

Salió del Ministerio y apareció en su casa. Allí le estaba esperando su tío. Dobby le había hecho una cena que por su olor tenía que estar deliciosa y Swily un baño relajante.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido, Harry?

\- Bien Remus. Los examinadores se han quedado con la boca abierta- se rió.

\- Me alegro. Ya veremos mañana.

\- Sí - Harry terminó de cenar y se levantó- Si me disculpas tío. Estoy cansado y me iré a la cama después del baño.

\- Claro. Hasta mañana sobrino.

\- Hasta mañana.

Se relajó bastante en el baño, se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido enseguida.

Se despertó cuando la luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

\- Buenos días, Harry- saludaron Remus, Tonks y Ojoloco.

\- Buenos días. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- No- contestó Tonks- sólo hemos venido a saber qué tal te ha ido en el examen.

\- Es un examen muy complejo, la nota máxima vfue hace cuarenta años con un Acptable- informó Ojoloco.

\- Cansado pero bien. Creo que voy a salir airoso. De todas formas no entiendo para qué sirve las materias si es lo que enseñan en Hogwarts...

\- Bien. Pues no se sabe la verdad. Deberías ir ya al Ministerio, tienes media hora.

\- Sí, ya me voy.

Llegó al Ministerio con quince minutos de antelación. Esperó en el Atrio donde se diría su resultado.

\- Bien, señor Potter- dijo el Ministro ya que estaban todos los miembros del Wizangamot allí, incluido Dumbledore, el cual sonreía con suficiencia. Harry sabía que era debido a que él no había cursado ni Runas Antiguas ni Aritmancia - nadie de aquí sabe el resultado, vendrá su examinador para decirlo. Sólo tres personas en toda la historia aprobó, y los tres con un Aceptable.

\- Bien- dijo Harry.

El examinador pasó con sus resultados con una mirada escéptica.

\- Adelante Señor Blanch- dijo Fudge con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, las notas del Señor Potter son las mismas tanto en teórico como en práctico y son las siguientes:

En Transformaciones: Extraordinario. En Herbología: Extraordinario. CCM: Extraordinario. Pociones: Extraordinario. Runas Antiguas: Extraordinario. Encantamientos: Extraordinario. Aritmancia: Extraordinario. DCAO: Extraordinario. Adivinación: Extraordinario. Estudios Muggles: Extraordinario. Astronomía: Extraordinario. Historia de la Magia: Extraordinario. Responsabilidad: Extraordinario. Madurez: Extraordinario. Nota media del Señor Potter: Extraordinario.

Todo el Wizangamot estaba sin palabras, al Ministro, Umbridge y Dumbledore estaban con la boca abierto y los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Está seguro?- preguntó Fudge saliendo de su estupor.

\- Totalmente, no soy el único que lo ha corregido.

\- Bien. Creo que eso significa que el Señor Harry James Potter tiene la mayoría de edad, con un Extraordinario en su examen- dijo Amelía Bones.

\- Pero Señora Bones... - intentó decir Dumbledore.

\- Pero nada. No hay nada más que hacer. ¿Quién está de acuerdo?

Casi todos levantaron la mano.

\- Bien, al Señor Potter se le concede su mayoría de edad- dijo Fudge con los dientes apretados.

Salió del Ministerio con los papeles correspondientes y llegó a su casa a través de la chimenea.

\- Hola- saludó a todos. Se habían quedado allí esperándole.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?- preguntó Remus.

\- Pues... ¡Soy mayor de edad! He sacado un Extraordinario.

Ojoloco, Tonks y Remus se quedaron sorprendidos pero la metamorfomaga rompió el silencio gritando de alegría.

\- ¡Así se hace Harry!- y le abrazó.

Después de la intervención de Tonks todos le felicitaron y los cuatro se pusieron a celebrarlo comiendo y bebiendo whisky de fuego. Harry le había mandado una carta a Neville contándoselo.

\- Enhorabuena Señor- dijo Dobby- Dobby se alegra mucho, Harry Potter Señor.

\- Gracias Dobby- abrazó al elfo.

\- Swily se alegra amito. El amito Harry se lo merecía.

\- Muchas gracias Swily. Tomaros algo por mí- se rió.

* * *

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo que he podido publicar de casualidad.

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	23. Capítulo 23

Contestación de Reviews:

xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja me alegra de que te haya gustado... Lo dejarán de manipular de una vez por todas ;) Me alegro de que te guste y siento muchísimo el retraso... Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: La verdad es que sí ehh jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Era lo que se merecían no crees? Besos de chocolate :)

shiro Avicii: Me alegro de que te guste y la verdad es que eso me llena de orgullo! jaja. Dumbledore se merecía que no pudiese manipular a Harry a su antojo (la verdad es que en los libros también pienso que le ha manipulado toda la vida... ). Gracias por comentar ;) Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

 **Siento muchísimo el retraso... He tenido muchos problemas y bueno también falta de tiempo aunque supongo que ahora sí podré actualizar más seguido o eso espero.**

 **Gracias por esperar, por leer y comentar.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a aquellas personas que me leen, que me comentan y los que me tienen en sus favoritos pero sobre todo a los que han esperado por la actualización.**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

Capítulo 23

Al día siguiente, Harry volvió al Ministerio para presentarse al examen de Aparición.

\- Adelante Señor Potter. ¿Está preparado? Todavía no ha dado las clases para aprender.

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Primero se tiene que aparecer dentro de este aro.

Harry se concentró y se apareció donde le habían indicado.

\- Ya está.

\- Bien. Ahora se aparecerá en las puertas del Caldero Chorreante. Tiene que coger el pañuelo que hay allí.

Harry se volvió a concentrar, llegó a la puerta, cogió el pañuelo y se desapareció, apareciendo de nuevo donde antes había estado.

\- Tome su pañuelo.

\- Muy bien.- dijo el examinador cogiendo el pañuelo- Ha aprobado. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

\- He estudiado.

\- Espere aquí, voy a por su carnet.

Le esperó unos diez minutos, el examinador le entregó el carnet y le dio la mano.

\- Gracias. Adiós.

\- Adiós.

Harry salió del Ministerio y se desapareció otra vez en el Caldero Chorreante pero esta vez entró.

\- Buenos días Señor Potter- saludó Tom, el tabernero.

\- Buenos días Tom.

\- ¿Desea tomar algo?

\- No gracias, vengo de compras.

\- Claro Señor Potter.

\- Hasta luego.

Harry salió del bar y entró al Callejón Diagón, tenía que comprar los regalos de Navidad y cuanto antes se lo quitase, mejor.

A Remus le compró unas cuantas túnicas y un libro de DCAO que había salido nuevo, esperaba que le gustase; a Neville un libro sobre Herbología; a Luna también le regaló un libro sobre animales extraños; a Hermione una agenda y un diario que nunca se acababan; a Tonksvle compró un vestido que le había gustado; a los gemelos Weasley un juego de pociones para sus experimentos y un libro a cada uno titulado " Cómo conquistar a las chicas "; a Dobby una camiseta muy bonita y unos pares de calcetines; a Swily un libro de amor y otro de recetas, Harry se había enterado de que le gustaba; a Ojoloco un chivatoscopio y un bastón; y a Ginny un libro " Holydais Harpies, la leyenda".

Una vez que había terminado sus compras se fue a casa a comer, ya le tenían que estar esperando.

\- Señor ya ha llegado- le dieron la bienvenida en cuanto pisó la entrada y cerró la puerta.

\- Hola Dobby. Sí, he tardado un poco. Lo siento. ¿Remus ya ha comido?

\- No Señor. Le está esperando.

\- Vale. Sube esto a mi habitación, por favor. Gracias Dobby.

\- Sí Señor.

Harry fue a la cocina, allí estaba solo Swily.

\- Hola Swily, ¿y Remus?

\- Hola amito. El Señor Lupín está en la biblioteca esperándole, amito.

\- Gracias Swily.

Después de que el fuese a buscar, fueron al comedor.

\- Menos mal que ya has llegado, Harry. Estaba preocupado.

\- Lo siento mucho Remus. ¿Comemos? - se sentaron en la mesa- no tenías porqué esperarme.

\- Lo sé, pero prefiero comer contigo. ¿Dónde has ido?

\- He estado en el Ministerio para sacarme el carnet de aparición.

\- ¿Has aprobado?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Enhorabuena Cachorro!

\- Gracias. Y luego he estado en el Callejón Diagón.

\- ¿Habías quedado con alguien?

\- No- contestó entre risas- he estado de compras. ¿Y tú qué has hecho?

\- He estado investigando lo que me dijiste.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Tienes una casa bastante grande en Cambridge. He ido a verla, es perfecta para lo que quieres. Se necesita una reforma por dentro, no hay suficientes habitaciones.

\- Pues ya está, tú lleva a cabo la reforma mientras que yo no estoy. ¿Lo harás?

\- Eso ni se pregunta. Lo que haces está muy bien, Harry. Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti.

\- Gracias tío. Pero tú éstas haciendo todo el trabajo.

\- De momento. Además, yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

\- ¿Quieres aconpañarme a Gringotts?

\- Claro.

\- Pues vámonos.

Entraron al banco y se acercaron a un duende.

\- Hola. Quiero hablar con el Señor Mathbes

El duende levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿Tiene una cita?

\- No, pero dígale que es de parte de Harry Potter.

El duende salió y se dirigió al despacho del director del banco.

\- ¿Crees que te va a atender, sobrino?

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

\- Sígame, Señor Potter- dijo el duende cuando llegó ante él.

\- Vamos Remus.

Los dos entraron al despacho.

\- Buenas tardes Señor Mathbes- saludó Harry.

\- Buenas tardes Señor Potter y...

\- Él es mi tío Remus Lupín.

\- Señor Potter, ¿no sería mejor hablar a solas?

\- Tranquilo Señor Mathbes, confío en él completamente.

\- Bien. Siéntense, por favor. ¿A qué debo su visita Señor Potter?

\- Quiero ver la herencia de la familia Gryffindor.

\- Para eso se necesita al su descendiente. Lo siento.

\- Lo sé. Por eso he venido, yo soy su descendiente.

\- Como entenderá Señor Potter, necesito comprobarlo- el moreno asintió- Bien. ¡Graham! Ve a por el escudo de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

El duende fue a por el escudo y lo trajo.

\- Aquí tiene Señor Mathbes.

\- Señor Potter tiene que...

\- Ya sé cómo funciona. Ya lo he hecho en el Ministerio.

Harry hizo lo mismo que en el Ministerio y como pasó allí, salió el león.

\- Bien. Eso significa que usted es el descendiente de Gryffindor. Déjeme buscar sus propiedades- estuvo buscando lo necesario y después se lo entregó a Harry- Aquí está Señor Potter.

Harry cogió lo que le tendían y leyó. Tenía cinco cámaras acorazadas (001, 002, 002, 004 y 005). Todas repletas de joyas, cosas de valor y 900 billones de galeones cada una. El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, 20 viviendas repartidas por Europa en la que incluyen castillos y 15 viviendas en EEUU con más castillos.

\- ¡Vaya!- dijo Harry.

\- Es usted la persona más rica del mundo Señor Potter.

\- ¿Me haría una copia de esto, por favor?

\- Claro Señor Potter.

Le dieron la copia que pidió y Remus y él salieron del banco y se fueron a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	24. Capítulo 24

Contestación de Reviews:

sjrodgers23: Thank you. We´ll see what he does... Chocolate kisses :)

shiro Avicii: Gracias! Pues el castillo será suyo ya que sólo queda vivo, aprte de él, el descendiente de Salazar Slithering... pero bueno creo que eso es un adelanto jajaja. Me alegro de ver que te sigue gustando esta historia... Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Lo he exagerado un poquito a propósito ;) jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja ójala le dé el ataque... jajaja. Espero haber hecho una buena elección de regalos... Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 24

Harry se encontraba en casa de Neville tomando algo junto con la abuela del último.

\- ¡Vaya Harry! Me alegro de que aprobases- dijo Neville.

\- Gracias Nev. Es un alivio ser mayor de edad, puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio, por no hablar de que tengo muchas cosas de hacer y no quiero dar explicaciones a nadie.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo te van las cosas? Tenías muchas cosas que hacer...

\- Bien, aún me queda algo pero eso va a tardar un poco. Necesito ayuda, Neville, y no sé a quién acudir.

\- Yo te puedo ayudar- susurró el muchacho, tan bajo que casi no se le escuchó.

\- Tú no puedes ayudar, por eso no te lo he pedido.

\- No te preocupes, sé que no valgo mucho.

\- Deja de decir tonterías. Es porque tú, al igual que yo, vas a estar dentro del colegio. Necesito alguien fuera. Confío completamente en ti, eso te lo aseguro.

\- Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Tú confías en mí y yo en ti.

\- Tranquilo.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte, joven- dijo la abuela de Neville, Augusta, entrando con unas cervezas de mantequilla y unas pastas y galletitas.

\- ¿Usted? Pero si ni siquiera sabe qué clase de ayuda necesito.

\- No importa. Y no hace falta que me llame de usted, soy Augusta.

\- Sólo si usted me llama Harry.

La señora Longbottom asintió sonriendo. Harry sabía que era de confianza así que le contó todo. En ese momento apareció un patronus con forma de lobo que hablaba con la voz de Tonks.

\- Harry atacan Hogsmeade- y el patronus desapareció.

\- Me tengo que ir- dijo Harry levantándose- ¡Expecto Patronus!- Un ciervo plateado salió de la varita y se quedó enfrente del moreno- Remus hay un ataque en Hogsmeade pero no vayas por favor, hay luna llena.

\- ¿Sabes hacer un patronus hablador?- preguntó Neville viendo salir al ciervo.

\- Sí, te enseñaré no te preocupes. Me tengo que ir.

\- Te acompaño.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente.

Harry miró su rostro, tenía una seguridad que él nunca le había visto. Asintió. Se despidieron de Augusta y tomando el brazo de su amigo se desaparecieron, apareciendo en mitad de la pelea.

\- ¡Protego!- dijo Harry en cuanto llegaron.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Los comerciantes se enfrentaban a los mortífagos al igual que los autores. Había niños aterrorizados, pegados a la pared de miedo. También estaban los profesores luchando.

\- Hay mucha gente- dijo Neville.

\- Sí pero hay que ser prácticos. Protege a los niños. Y ten cuidado- Neville asintió y fue hacia los muchachos- ¡Desmaius!- le dio en el pecho a uno de los mortífagos.

De repente se vio rodeado por tres de ellos.

\- Mirad a quién tenemos aquí- dijo uno.

\- Es Potter, ¡Stupefy!

Harry lo esquivó.

\- ¡Crucio!- dijo el otro. Volvió a esquivar el ataque.

\- ¡Locomotor Mortis! ¡Desmaius!- dijo Harry. El mortífagos cayó.

\- ¡Crucio! - Harry lo esquivó y le dio al otro mortífagos que quedaba, el cual empezó a gritar. Era Lucius Malfoy.

\- ¡Stupefy! ¡Incarcerus!- el mortífago quedó atado- ¡Petrificus Totalus!- el último cayó.

Harry vio que Bellatrix apuntaba a un niño y corrió hacia allí.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó ella.

Quitó de en medio al niño que lloraba, chocando contra el suelo. El pequeño soltó un quejido.

El Elegido se levantó rápidamente y encaró a Bellatrix que se estaba riendo, protegió al niño poniéndose delante.

\- Pero mira quién tenemos aquí, si es el niño Potter. ¿Dónde está tu padrinito?- Harry sonrió- ¡Crucio!

Harry no lo podía esquivar así que gritó:

\- ¡Espejus!- la maldición rebotó a ella que apenas lo pudo esquivar- ¡Expelliarmus! ¡Incarcerus!

Bellatrix quedó atada y sin varita, gritando contra Harry.

El moreno cogió al pequeño y le metió en la primera tienda que encontró.

\- Quédate aquí, no te muevas- el niño asintió.

Harry fue hacia Voldemort que acababa de llegar.

\- Hola Tom.

\- Harry Potter estás aquí. Bien, empecemos. ¡Crucio!

Harry le esquivó y atacó.

\- ¡Stupefy!

Empezaron una lucha que después de quince minutos seguían luchando. Los mortífagos habían caído casi todos. Neville luchaba bien pero se estaba cansando, el mortífago no paraba de lanzarle maldiciones asesinas y él las esquivaba como podía.

\- ¡Nos vamos! - dijo Voldemort- ya nos veremos Potter. Has mejorado pero no lo suficiente.

Desapareció llevándose con él a Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry fue corriendo hacia Neville para ayudarle.

\- ¡Expulso!- le dio en el pecho al mortífago que chocó contra la pared y se desmayó.

\- Gracias Harry.

-No hay de qué. Ata a todos los que puedas. Por desgracia Voldemort se ha llevado a Bellatrix pero tengo a Malfoy.

\- Genial. Vamos a por él- Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Malfoy estaba intentando quitarse las cuerdas, sin éxito.

\- ¡Suéltame Potter!

\- No. Pensaba que estabas en Azkabán.

\- Mi amo me liberó.

\- Sí y mira para qué le ha servido. Vas a volver allí.

Los aurores se llevaron a siete mortífagos, cuatro gracias a Harry. Los padres buscaban a los niños hasta que los encontraban y se iban, todos excepto uno que seguía buscando a su hijo.

Harry se acordó del niño que había metido en la tienda y fue a por él. Le cogió y se le dio a sus padres que ya estaban llorando de desesperación.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó- me había olvidado de él. Le metí en la tienda y le dije que no saliera.

\- No se preocupe, Señor Potter- dijo el padre- Gracias por ayudarle, muchas gracias.

\- Gracias Señor- dijo el niño.

\- De nada pequeñajo- Harry le revolvió el pelo- me tengo que ir.

\- Muchas gracias de verdad- dijo la mujer.

\- Harry debemos irnos- intervino Neville- ya es de noche.

\- Sí debo irme. Por cierto, creo que el brazo le tiene roto. Le he dado un fuerte golpe cuando le tiré al suelo. No siento mucho. Adiós.

\- No se preocupe, eso se cura- le contestó la mujer- Adiós y gracias de nuevo.

\- Adiós Señor.

Harry le sonrió, agarró a Neville y se desparecieron.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

PD: Pido perdón a sjrodgers23 si su contestación está mal escrito en inglés... no se me da muy bien que digamos... :`(

Besos de chocolate :)


	25. Capítulo 25

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Exactamente! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Serían unos muy buenos aliados... jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thank you! I love writing and also that you read. Chocolate kiss :)

Mar91: Sí es que no sabía cómo hacerlo jajaja. Siempre ha sido un cobarde... ;) Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Capítulo 25

En cuanto harry dejó a Neville en su casa se fue a la suya. Remus le necesitaba.

\- Ya ha venido amito- dijo Swily- ¡Amito! ¡Está herido!

\- No te preocupes. ¿Remus está arriba?

\- Sí amito. Deja que Swily le cure las heridas.

\- No gracias. No te preocupes. Mejor subo.

Harry subió arriba, abrió la puerta y se transformó en su forma animaga.

Al día siguiente, el sol entraba por la ventana y Remus se iba volviendo humano otea vez, Harry también. Cogió una manta y le arropó.

\- Gracias Harry- dijo cuando se recuperó.

\- No hay de qué- sonrió.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás herido. Lo siento mucho.

\- No me las has hecho tú. Son de la pelea. Voldemort.

\- ¿Ha sido Voldemort?- Harry asintió- ¿Peleaste con él?

\- Estoy bien.

\- Debería haber estado ahí... Protegiéndote.

\- No. Tú no tienes que protegerme. Tranquilízate, Moony. Venga, vamos a desayunar, que tengo hambre- le ayudó a levantarse- Siento no haber estado aquí desde el principio.

\- No digas tonterías.

Bajaron a desayunar a la cocina donde Dobby les esperaba con un gran desayuno.

\- Buenos días- dijeron.

\- Buenos días señores. ¡Harry Potter! Dobby le tiene que curar esas heridas, Señor.

\- Estoy bien Dobby. Ahora sólo me muero de hambre.

\- Eso no es nuevo- se río Remus.

Desayunaron, se ducharon, se vistieron, se curaron las heridas y se marcharon a la casa que había dicho Remus.

Recorrieron la casa haciendo planes para distribuir todas las habitaciones y todo lo que iban a necesitar. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para terminar sus planes.

Llegaron a la casa justo para comer.

Remus cogió El Profeta que no se había leído esa mañana y se puso a leerlo.

\- Mira esto, Harry- le dijo Moony pasándole el periódico.

Harry le cogió y se dispuso a leerlo.

 _Ataque de Mortífagos en Hogsmeade_

 _Anoche en Hogsmeade, los mortífagos atacaron a todos los que estaban allí. Al poco tiempo de que empezase el ataque llegaron los Autores y junto algunos profesores de Hogwarts y propietarios de las tiendas y vecinos hicieron frente a los atacantes._

 _También estuvo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, lo que asustó mucho a los defensores. Sólo hubo una persona que le hizo frente: Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, luchó contra él._

 _Fue un duelo realmente digno de ver, el Señor Potter no flaqueó y le hizo frente sin temor._

 _"Salvó la vida de mi hijo" dijo un hombre que quiere permanecer en el anonimato._

 _Harry Potter no sólo hizo frente al innombrable, si no que también luchó contra la fugitiva Bellatrix Lestrange. El Señor Lucius Malfoy fue capturado también por el-niño-que-vivió, y no fue el unicoy, también capturó a tres mortífagos más, los cuáles están en Azkabán junto con el Señor Malfoy._

 _Parece ser que Harry Potter, el cuál es mayor de edad debido a que aprobó todos los exámenes requeridos con un Extraordinario, es el nuevo héroe según las encuestas._

 _Debemos dar las gracias a que sólo hubo una muerte, el Señor Carl Benton, profesor de DCAO del colegio Hogwarts. No hubo más fallecidos aunque sí heridos, los cuáles fueron atendidos en la enfermería del colegio y los más graves en San Mungo._

Harry terminó de leer sorprendido. Miró a Remus.

\- ¡Qué rapidez! No me esperaba salir en El Profeta.

\- Pues a mí, la verdad, no me sorprende mucho. No me has dicho que también peleaste con Bellatrix y Malfoy.

\- Se me olvidó. Bellatrix no está en Azkabán porque Voldemort se la llevó... Es lo que me da más rabia.

\- Lo hiciste realmente bien, Harry. No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

Harry recibió lechuzas preocupándose por él de parte de Hermione, Luna y de algunos Weasley. Ron se la envió reclamándole el porqué no le había avisado.

Llegó el día de Navidad. Harry se levantó temprano como cada día y bajó a desayunar.

\- Buenos días Dobby, Swily.

\- Buenos días, Señor- saludó Dobby.

\- Buenos días, amito.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Dónde está Remus?

\- El Señor Lupín todavía no se ha levantado, amito.

\- ¡Qué raro!

\- Buenos días- saludó Remus. Harry estaba a punto de comenzar a desayunar- ¡Feliz Navidad!

\- Buenos días. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Desayunaron en silencio, estaban muy melancólicos, ambos echaban de mucho de menos a Sirius. Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a abrir los regalos juntos.

\- Dobby, Swily venid con nosotros, estoy seguro de que tenéis regalos- dijo con una sonrisa Harry.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al salón principal donde les esperaban loa regalos, listos para ser abiertos. El moreno lo hizo con una sonrisa.

Hermione le había regalado un libro sobre entrenamientos Muggles; Ginny unos guantes nuevos de buscador y una caja de Grangeas; Luna un libro sobre nuevas pociones; Neville un collar que según la nota era para llevar dentro de dicho collar un fénix, eran muy raros y a Harry le hizo mucha ilusión; Tonks le regaló ropa; Ojoloco un libro sobre leyes; Remus un libro sobre DCAO muy avanzados; Fred y George una caja llena con sus nuevos productos; Dobby unos calcetines que él había tejido; Swily una caja llena de galletas caseras y la Señora Weasley le envió el típico jersey.

\- Muchísimas gracias Harry. Las túnicas me gustan mucho.

\- De nada. ¿Os ha gustado?- les preguntó a los elfos.

\- Muchísimas gracias, amito- dijo Swily con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Me habría gustado comprarte ropa pero no te lo habrías tomado como un regalo.

La elfina sonrió con ganas, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Muchas gracias Señor.

\- Gracias a ti Dobby, y a ti también Swily.

\- Harry tienes cartas- intervino Remus.

Había como treinta cartas, muchas de admiradoras felicitándole las navidad es y otros diciéndole lo bien que pensaban que lo había hecho en Hogsmeade.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	26. Capítulo 26

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Como debería de ser jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: No creo que se lo ponga siquiera... Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)

* * *

Capítulo 26

Llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts, Harry se encontraba en el expreso con Neville, Hermione, Luna y Ginny.

La gente no paraba de mirarle y la chicas soltaban risitas. Las tres chicas se pusieron nerviosas port anta atención, Neville se reía y Harry estaba indiferente.

Llegaron a Hogwarts, todos se daban la vuelta para mirarle y cuchicheaban cuando él pasaba.

Pasaron el banquete entre risas y miradas que Ron le lanzaba a Harry airadas. Terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a la Sala Común, después de guardar un minuto en silencio por el fallecido profesor de DCAO, cuyo puesto aún no estaba ocupado.

\- Hola Harry- saludaron detrás de él.

\- Hola Colín. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

\- Bien. Ya he leído lo que hiciste.

\- No es nada- sonrió.

\- ¡Ah, por cierto! La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que vayas a su despacho, que tiene que hablar contigo ahora.

\- Muchas gracias, Colín. Voy haber que quiere. Hasta luego chicos.

Harry se dirigió al despacho de la profesora. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le dieran permiso a hablar.

\- Adelante- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¿Me llamaba profesora?

\- Pase Potter. Sientase, por favor.- Harry se sentó- Lo hiciste muy bien en Hogsmeade luchaste con gran ferocidad.

\- Gracias, profesora. Pero no lo hice para que me felicitasen por ello.

\- Lo sé- sonrió- eso era lo primero. Lo segundo es darte mi sincera enhorabuena por aprobar el examen de mayoría de edad. No sabía que se iba a presentar, le habría ayudado.

\- Muchas gracias. En realidad, era un secreto. Me ha costado mucho que nadie se enterase, ya sabe, un secreto en Hogwarts...- se rió.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo. He de admitir que me ha sorprendido su nota... Un Extraordinario... Estoy segura que si habría una nota más alta la habrías sacado

\- No estoy seguro de eso, profesora. Me ha costado mucho.

\- Me lo imagino.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato mirándose mutuamente.

\- Profesora, usted no me ha llamado por mi examen ni por el ataque, ¿me equivoco?

\- En absoluto Potter. Le he llamado porque como sabrás el profesor Benton murió en el ataque de hace un par de semanas. Bien, pues necesitamos un nuevo profesor y cuanto antes mejor.

\- Es cierto, pero ¿por qué me lo dices a mí?

\- Quiero que seas el nuevo profesor, que sustitutas al Señor Benton.

\- ¿Yo? Perdone, profesora pero ¿eso no debería decidirlo el director?

\- Sí, pero si la mayoría de los profesores están de acuerdo en las nuevas incorporaciones a mitad de curso, el director no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo.

\- ¿ Y cuántos profesores están de acuerdo con usted?

\- Nos reunimos hace dos días y todos estaban de acuerdo.

\- ¿Todos?- preguntó escéptico.

\- Bueno, todos excepto el director y el profesor Snape, pero no cuenta. Los demás estamos de acuerdo y eso es lo que cuenta. Bien, ¿acepta el puesto?

\- No estoy seguro de que lo haga bien, profesora.

\- Potter, ya ha dado clase antes, el año pasado...

\- Sí pero eran muy pocas personas.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien y sé que puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿Le daría clase a todos los cursos? ¿Incluyendo a sexto?

\- Sí. Tus trabajos y exámenes me lo darás a mí y al profesor Flichwitch. Potter, me harás un gran favor si aceptas.

\- Está bien. Acepto el puesto- dijo después de pensárselo.

\- Me alegro. Me has quitado un gran peso de encima. Toma, Harry, aquí tienes las llaves de tu despacho y de la clase. Tienes lo que necesitas en el escritorio, incluyendo las notas, exámenes, trabajos, el contenido que tienes que dar en cada curso...

\- Muy bien. Mañana lo veré.

\- Me parece bien. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, profesora.

Llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, Neville le estaba esperando sentado en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto, Neville?

\- Te estaba esperando. ¿Qué quería la profesora McGonagall?

\- Quería ofrecerme el puesto de DCAO.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuál ha sido tu contestación?

\- Pues me lo he pensado mucho pero al final he aceptado el puesto

\- ¡Me alegro muchísimo Harry! Me darás clase...

\- Ya te doy clases. Ni siquiera sé la razón por la que he aceptado el puesto.

\- Para ayudar a la gente. No hemos tenido muy buenos profesores y sabes que puedes remediar eso

\- No lo sé. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir que mañana nos levantamos temprano para entrenar.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

Se fueron a la habitación, se quitaron el uniforme y se metieron en la cama.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	27. Capítulo 27

Contestación de Reviews:

Mar91: Es Ron jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Fran Ktrin Negro: Me alegro de que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: No le afectará tranquilo jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thanks you! Kisses chocolate :)

shiro Avicii: La abuela de Neville le ayudará mucho en el futuro pero casi no se notará jaja. La relación de Remus y Harry siempre me ha parecido muy deficiente en los libros, ya que interactuan muy poco. Sé que es muy... complicado que Harry fuese el profesor pero me hacía mucha ilusión jaja. Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta alguien de contestar pero he tenido problemas a la hora de que me salgan los comentarios para poderlos leer. Lo siento... contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Besos de chocolate_

* * *

Capítulo 27

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor desayunando. Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos. Pronto las conversaciones se extinguieron, prestando atención al director.

\- Buenos días alumnos. He de anunciar una nueva incorporación al profesorado. Como sabéis nuestro profesor Benton falleció y su puesto quedó libre. Bien, pues ya hemos encontrado quién le sustituya. Os presento al nuevo profesor de DCAO, ¡el señor Harry Potter!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Harry con la boca abierta. Neville se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Le siguieron Hermione, Ginny y Luna; después la mesa de Gryffindor excepto Ron que estaba con una mueca horrorizada; los que habían pertenecido al ED, las chicas estaban maravilladas, aplaudiendo fuerte; y finalmente las demás casas a excepción de Slithering, que no se lo podían creer.

Snape parecía que se había tragado un limón mientras que los demás profesores aplaudían con entusiasmo.

\- Estará de broma, ¿verdad?- gritó Draco Malfoy.

\- No es ninguna broma, señor Malfoy. Los profesores han votado y el señor Potter ha aceptado.

\- ¿Todos los profesor es han estado de acuerdo?- siguió Malfoy.

\- No. El profesor Snape no estaba de acuerdo. Pero la mayoría gana. Sigo con las noticias. Las clases del señor Potter se darán por la tarde, dado que el señor Potter seguirá con sus clases como estudiante. Los jefes de casa pasarán con sus nuevos horarios.

El director se sentó y los jefes de casa pasaron con los horarios.

Era lunes así que se marcharon a Transformaciones. En su hora libre, Harry se dirigió a su despacho para preparar las clases para la tarde.

\- ¿Te quieres venir Neville?

\- Claro.

Se marcharon hacia el despacho.

\- Nev, ¿quieres seguir con las clases?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Neville, no tengo tiempo con las clases que tengo que dar.

\- Pero...

\- Espera. Sólo hay que cambiar el horario. Tendrá que ser por las noches y acostarnos un poco tarde, bueno eso a lo mejor.

\- No me importa acostarme tarde.

\- Bien. Bueno de momento tienes que hacer los deberes tú sólo, lo que no entiendas me lo dices más tarde. Si terminas puedes ir a la Sala de los Menesteres y pedir algo para hacer un duelo, puedes practicar con eso.

\- Muy bien.

\- Y léete bien los libros, eso ayuda.

\- Vale. No te preocupes.

Harry se puso a revisar todo y planeó las demás clases de esa tarde. Las preparó mientras que Neville hacía los deberes que los habían mandado.

Después de CCM, Harry se dirigió a su despacho para recoger sus cosas e irse a su clase de DCAO.

Llegó a la puerta de la clase, allí se encontraban los de primero de Gryffindor y Hufflepuf. Abrió la puerta y los alumnos entraron.

\- Buenos días- dijo Harry.

\- Buenos días profesor- contestaron todos.

\- Bueno, yo soy vuestro nuevo profesor. Según tengo entendido estáis viendo las diferentes formas de mover la varita.

\- Sí profesor.

\- Bien, pues yo no os voy a enseñar eso. Los movimientos de varita los iré enseñando según las maldiciones y hechizos. Yo creo que es más importante saber defendersw y atacar- se alzó un murmullo de excitación- tengo que advetiros que algunos hechizos son de segundo. Empezaremos por un hechizo que normalmente se usa para hacer bromas pero que sepáis que si me entero de que los utilizáis para eso volveré a los movimientos de varitas. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí profesor.

\- Bien. El hechizo se llama piernas de gelatina...

Harry llegó a la Sala Común. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Hola- saludó a Hermione que estaba allí sentada.

\- Hola Harry. ¿Qué tal tus clases?

\- Bien. Un poco cansado pero bien. ¿Has visto a Neville?

\- Hace un par de horas que no le veo.

\- Ah vale. ¿Puedo sentarme?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Harry se sentó y con un movimiento de varita hizo que sus cosas llegasen desde su habitación. Abrió el libros de transformaciones para saber qué tenía que hacer. Era fácil, él ya sabía todo. Cerró el libro, sacó pergamino, una pluma y tinta. Mojó la punta y empezó a escribir.

Hermione le miró atentamente y con los ojos abiertos mientras escribía.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Hermione?- preguntó sin despagar la vista del pergamino y sin dejar de escribir.

\- ¿Te lo sabes de memoria?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- No, por nada. Estás muy cambiado.

\- ¿Tu crees?- Hermione asintió- ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Te sabes todo de memoria, haces las prácticas a la primera, sé que guardas secretos, ayudas a Neville en todo, he oído a chicas que aseguran haberse acostado contigo...

\- No sé qué decirte. Neville es un buen amigo y le ayudo en todo lo que pueda, las chicas... Sólo me lo paso un poco bien.

\- ¿Y los secretos? ¿Es qué ya no te fías de mí?

\- Claro que me fío de ti. De quién no me fío es de Ron.

\- Harry sólo discutisteis.

\- No le fío. Hermione hay cosas que tú no sabes.

Guardó transformaciones y sacó Herbología.

\- ¡Pues cuéntamelo! Dime porqué, puedes confíar en mí y lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé. Ahora no puedo, Hermione. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Entonces cuándo?

\- Ya lo veré.

\- Está bien- suspiró Hermione- ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- No hace falta Mione, gracias. Estoy terminando herbología y sólo me falta CCM.

\- Muy bien.

Harry terminó sus deberes y se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres donde sabía que se encontraba su amigo Neville.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	28. Capítulo 28

Contestación de Reviews:

Mar91: Algo impredecible verdad?Jajaja. Espero que la sorpresa sea buena. No creo que salga mucho de coómo es Harry profesor porque hay un ontón de incognitas y eso no es muy importante. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Sii jajaja. Siempre ha sido muy movida y yo no le quitaré eso. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thanks you! Chocolate kisses.

Fran Ktrin Negro: Me alegro de que te guste y que te entretenga. Nos vemos en el próximo. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: El nuevo profesor y va a ser bueno como su tío Remus... No se lo va a contar enseguida a Hermione ya que tiene miedo de que se lo cuente a Ron, no por falta de confianza a ella si no porque no quiere que todo se arruine así que va a ser cuidadoso. Gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegro de que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta alguien de contestar pero he tenido problemas a la hora de que me salgan los comentarios para poderlos leer. Lo siento... contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Besos de chocolate_

* * *

Capítulo 28

-Hola Neville- saludó Harry en cuanto entró a la Sala de los Menesteres. Neville estaba en el suelo descansando o eso pensaba Harry.

-Hola Harry. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tus primeras clases de profesor?

\- Bien. Muy bien. Se han portado genial, parece que me respetan, por lo menos los de primero, excepto un par de Slithering.

Harry le ayudó a levantarse.

\- Eso ya lo sabías...

\- Sí, ¿qué hacías?

\- Ese muñeco me ha derrumbado. ¡Un simple muñeco!

\- Neville- dijo entre risas- ese muñeco tiene las mismas habilidades que tú. Eso es lo que tiene esta Sala.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Por eso te derrota, al igual que tú también le puedes derrotar. Haber lo primero, ¿alguna duda sobre los deberes teóricos?

\- Sí, de transformaciones.

\- Muéstrame.

Se quedaron allí toda la noche excepto cuando bajaron a por algo de comida a las cocinas.

A las dos de la mañana se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Iban por la mitad cuando escucharon gritos.

\- Ve a dormir Nev, mañana hay que levantarse pronto para hacer ejercicio. Yo me encargaré.

\- Pero...

\- Si te necesito, te llamo.

Neville asintió y se marchó a dormir. Harry se dirigió donde se escuchaban los gritos. Eran en un aula, se escuchaban dos voces, una de hombre y otra de mujer, la cual le parecía conocida.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No! ¡Por favor, déjame!- gritaba la chica.

\- ¡Calla! Solo te voy a hacer disfrutar un poco.

\- ¡No!

Harry entró y se quedó de piedra.

Allí estaba el capitán del equipo de Slithering, Stephen Geldow, medio desnudo sujetando a Ginny Weasley en contra del escritorio, la cual estaba desnuda completamente y llorando. Ginny estaba boca abajo y forcejeando.

Los dos miraron a la puerta.

Harry estaba lleno de rabia, se acercó a Geldow y le dio un puñetazo en plena cara. Empezó a golpearle con toda la rabia que tenía hasta que escuchó los sollozos de Ginny.

Le dejó en el suelo con sangre en el labio, una ceja y por la nariz, además de un ojo morado.

L pelirroja se encontraba llorando en un rincón, agarrándose las rodillas.

\- ¡Ey! Toma ponte esto, hace frío.- le dijo quitándose su túnica y poniéndosela a ella.

Harry la levantó y la tapó bien intentando no mirar su cuerpo. No quería que se sintiese incómoda. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se encaminaron hacia su Sala Común sin mirar atrás.

Llegaron y Harry hizo sentar a Ginny en un sillón. Él subió a su habitación.

\- ¡Dobby!

\- ¡Señor!- el elfo hizo una revernecia- ¿Me ha llamado?

\- Shh. Que nadie te oiga- Dobby necesito que me traigas un té, por favor.

\- Sí, Señor. Enseguida se lo traigo.

Con un chasquido el elfo desapareció, dos minutos después apareció con lo que Harry le había pedido.

\- Muchas gracias Dobby.

\- ¡Señor! ¿Necesita algo más?

\- No Dobby, gracias.

Harry cogió una poción calmante y otra para dormir sin sueños.

Bajó y se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó fuerte. Le dio el té con la poción calmante mezclada.

\- Gracias. ¿De dónde has sacado el té?

\- Tengo mis secretos- le sonrió. Ginny sonrió un poco. Me gusta tu sonrisa, deberías sonreír más a menudo.

Ginny se sonrojó y se tomó el té.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Qué hacías fuera a estas horas Ginny?- preguntó después de que ella se calmase durante un buen rato.

\- Te buscaba.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sí, he ido a tu habitación pero no estaba así que he salido a buscarte.

\- Lo siento mucho. Te ha pasado por mi culpa.

\- No. Yo no debería haber salido ni siquiera sé porqué te buscaba. No podía dormir, me he levantado, he empezado a andar y de repente estaba enfrente de tu habitación. He entrado pero ni tú ni Neville estabais. Así que he salido a buscarte.

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado después?

\- Iba por el pasillo y de repente le he visto, a Geldow. Quería seguir mi camino pero no me dejaba. Me ha cogido del brazo y me ha metido en el aula. Me... me ha desnudado. Yo he forcejeado pero no podía, él no notaba mis empujones, mis mordiscos, mis codazos... nada. O eso parecía. Cuando me he querido dar cuenta estaba como me has encontrado.

Ginny sollozó y se aferró aún más a él.

\- Shh. Tranquila. Estoy aquí, tranquila.

\- Gracias Harry, si no llega a ser por ti...

\- Quería matarle- dijo después de un pequeño silencio- Si no te llego a oír llorar, le habría matado a golpes.

\- Menos mal que has parado. No me gustaría verte en Azkabán.

Harry sonrió agradecido.

\- Bien, vamos a dormir, deberías irte a tu habitación a descansar.

\- No puedo Harry. ¡Quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola!

\- Si vienes a mi habitación tu hermano me mata y no tengo ganas de peleas.

\- Entonces vente a mi cuarto.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí.

\- Pues vamos. ¡Ah! Y toma esta poción para dormir sin soñar.

\- Vale.

Subieron las escaleras, llegaron al cuarto de Ginny, ella se cambió. Harry se desnudó y se metieron en la cama. Después de tomarse la poción, ella se quedó dormida. Al poco rato le siguió Harry.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	29. Capítulo 29

Contestación de Reviews:

xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja pues sí, justo a tiempo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: No es que tenga muchas opciones para decir algo jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23:Thanks you for read and comments. Chocolate kisses :)

Fran Ktrin Negro: Jajaja dificil pero ha estado a punto de sufrir una violación, lo último en lo que piensa ella es en acostarse con él. Y Harry... es considerado teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado. Besos de chocolate :)

RavenGP: Hola! Pues vamos por partes... Ginny le buscaba porque no podía dormir, simplemente se siente a gusto con él y quería hablar... Ni ella misma se ha dado cuenta (al principio) de hacia dónde iba hasta que se encontró en la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Por otro lado, Harry puede subir hacia las habitaciones de las chicas porque es profesor (en los libros no pone si un profesor puede ir a las habitaciones de las chicas pero he supuesto que sí por si pasaba algo). Creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer y comentar y si hay más dudas... ;). Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta alguien de contestar pero he tenido problemas a la hora de que me salgan los comentarios para poderlos leer. Lo siento... contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Besos de chocolate_

* * *

Capítulo 29

Harry se despertó, sentía un cuerpo caliente abrazándole. Se puso las gafas y miró a su lado. Era Ginny y se encontraba en la habitación de ella, se dio cuenta.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla, se vistió y se marchó a llamar a Neville.

Ya cuando estaban corriendo se puso a pensar.

Había dormido muy bien y se había sentido tan a gusto durmiendo a su lado. Harry se había acostado con muchas chicas durante todo el curso pero con Ginny había sido diferente, y no solo a lo físico, ya que no la había tocado, si no que era algo de dentro. No sabía explicarlo. A lo mejor era porque la había visto tan vulnerable anoche…

\- Estás muy callado- dijo Neville- estás en otro mundo.

\- Lo siento mucho, Nev. ¿Me has dicho algo?

\- Te he preguntado qué era lo de anoche- Harry frunció el ceño- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Era algo malo?

\- Sí, era Ginny. Estaban a punto de violarla.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí. Estaba en el aula de Encantamientos. Era Geldow, el capitán de Slithering. No pude contenerme y le pegué una golpiza, olvidándome de la magia.

\- Se lo tenía merecido. ¿Y cómo está Ginny?

\- Estaba muy angustiada. Le di una poción calmante mezclada con el té.

\- Pobrecilla. Y no te preocupes que no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Harry asintió sin decir nada.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor a desayunar. Echaron un vistazo a la mesa de Slithering y vieron a Geldow golpeado, muchos le miraban preguntándose qué le había pasado.

\- Le dejaste muy guapo- susurró Neville.

\- Así parece- se rió Harry- se lo merecía.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- Buenos días- saludó Hermione.

\- Buenos días- contestaron.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al de Slithering?

\- Ni idea.

\- ¿Ginny no viene contigo?- preguntó Harry a Hermione.

\- No. La he estado esperando durante más de media hora pero no ha llegado.

HHarry se levantó.

\- Nos vemos luego.

\- Date prisa Harry, que tenemos Encantamientos- dijo la castaña.

\- Sí.

Harry se fue a buscar a Ginny. Subió a su habitación y tocó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar con el mismo resultado. Entró.

Allí no había nadie, miró en el cuarto de baño y la encontró acurrucada en la ducha, llorando y empapada ya que la llave de la ducha estaba abierta.

\- ¡Ginny! Te vas a enfermar- le agarró del brazo y la sacó- ¿Qué hacías ahí?

\- Estoy sucia.

\- No lo estás.

La llevó a la habitación cogiendo una toalla por el camino.

\- ¿Cánto tiempo llevas ahí dentro?

\- Desde que me desperté más o menos- contestó entrecortadamente.

\- Estás temblando. Voy a desvestirte Ginny.

La quitó la ropa que usó de pijama, dejándola en ropa interior. La secó un poco.

\- ¿Te quito yo la ropa interior o te la quitas tú?

\- Me la quito yo. Date la vuelta.

Hizo lo que le dijo.

Uff, ¡qué mal lo estaba pasando! no estaba acostumbrado a ver desnuda a una mujer y no hacer nada, dejar quietas las manos.

\- Ya estoy.

\- ¿Te has secado bien?

\- Sí.

se dio la vuelta. Estaba en ropa interior.

\- ¿Intentas sacarme de mis casillas?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Por nada- sonrió- hay que vestirte.

La puso el uniforme del colegio y la secó el pelo con una toalla.

\- Bueno, ya estás lista. Vamos, tienes que desayunar.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Me da igual, tienes que comer.

Fueron a la cocina, pidió un desayuno para ella.

\- ¡Come! No me hagas enfadar.

\- Está bien- dijo cogiendo una tostada.

Harry llegó a Transformaciones justo a tiempo. Se sentó con Neville.

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Con Ginny. La he dejado en la enfermería.

\- ¿La hizo algo?

\- No. Es psicológico.

\- No sé qué es peor…- susurró Neville preocupado.

\- ¿Tienes preparada la clase Harry?- preguntó Seamus.

\- Sí. No había mucho que preparar, en realidad.

\- Estoy deseando que llegue tu clase- dijo Parvati.

\- Pues no faltes- contestó Harry guiñándola un ojo. La muchacha se sonrojó.

\- No cambias- dijo Nev.

\- ¿Por qué voy a cambiar?

\- ¡Harry! Me parece una falta muy grave que faltes a clases cuando eres un profesor- dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tienes que dar ejemplo.

\- ¿Ejemplo?

\- Sí, ejemplo. Recuerda que eres profesor, no eres un alumno y ya está, no puedes faltar a clases porque te dé la gana.

\- Yo creo que sí.

\- No, no puedes.

\- Hermione, no necesito ir a clases para saber lo que has dado. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

\- El hechizo para que un objeto se mueva libremente.

\- Ese es el hechizo "cosus móviles", para lograrlo tienes que tener una gran concentración. Con ese hechizo los objetos se mueven, pueden hastz bailar pero no pueden herir ni hacer ningún daño. El contrahechizo es "cosus parus mobiles"- recitó Harry.

Hermione se había parado, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

\- También te puede hacer una demostración- dijo un sonriente Neville.

\- ¿Tú ya se lo habías dicho?- indagó Hermione.

\- Neville no me ha dicho nada. Mira- Harry sacó la varita y un libro de su mochila- Cosus mobiles.

Apuntó al libro mientras lo decía, el libro empezó a saltar, llegó al suelo y daba saltitos desplazándose.

\- ¡Lo has conseguido a la primera!- dijo Hermione.

\- Cosus parus mobiles- el libro se quedó quieto en el suelo- ¿lo ves?

\- ¡Eso no importa!

\- Déjame Hermione.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	30. Capítulo 30

Contestación de Reviews:

wolf1990: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Un poco pero porque a ella le gusta ser la primera en cuanto a estudios se refiere. Es lista y lo sabe. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Sí que está un poco celosa pero no es malo... Ginny es fuerte aunque aquí no lo sea tanto como en los libros. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Sí! Habría sido una lástima no crees? Harry al rescate! jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)

RavenGP: Hola! Me alegra de que te guste... A mí me gusta que la pareja de Harry varíe, que no siempre sea la misma... No le ha hecho más porque no deja de ser un alumno, con privilegios, pero un alumno al fin y al cabo. No creo que lo intente de nuevo... o sí jajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta alguien de contestar pero he tenido problemas a la hora de que me salgan los comentarios para poderlos leer. Lo siento... contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Besos de chocolate_

* * *

Capítulo 30

Había pasado tres meses. Las clases que impartía Harry eran deseadas por casi todos, ya que era un gran profesor; algunos Slithering, como Malfoy, lo detestaba, pero en clase no decía nada. Se había callado después de que el moreno le quitase 100 puntos y dos semanas de castigo por insultar a sus compañeros, al profesor y no hacer lo que él mandaba.

Lo mismo pasó con Geldow, el cual no había dicho quién le había dado la paliza.

Incluso un Gryffindor, Ron, se ganó un castigo y pérdidas de puntos por negarse a obedecerle e incluso insultarle en medio de la clase.

El equipo de Gryffindor ganó a Hufflepuf con el resultado de 200 a 40.

Harry seguía siendo el primero en las clases. Ginny se había recuperado y si necesitaba algo se lo decía a su "salvador". Luna había tenido el mismo problema que Ginny con Rosier, con el mismo resultado que Geldow.

Neville había mejorado mucho, todos estaban asombrados con él.

Ron seguía enfadado y las chicas seguían detrás de Harry, él las hacía caso como siempre: cuando a él le interesaba.

Harry se encontraba en clase de Transformaciones cuando una llama en el aire apareció, se formó en un pájaro, Fire. Todos le miraban con la boca abierta y susurraban. Fire voló por la clase hasta posarse en el hombro de Harry; el fénix le acarició la mejilla.

\- Profesora, Voldemort y los mortífagos están llegando a Hogwarts- dijo poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Está seguro, Potter?

\- Sí, Fire me lo acaba de decir. Hay que proteger a los alumnos y avisar a los profesores.

\- Tiene razón. Salid y dirigiros al Gran Comedor.

Todos salieron sin protestar.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Harry?- preguntó Neville.

\- Hay que avisar a los aurores, a Remus, a Tonks…

\- ¿Cómo los avisamos?

\- Por patronus, es lo más rápido. Escúchame, ve a la Sala Común para ver si allí hay alguien y avisas a Luna para que vaya a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf y Slithering… pues a Hannah y Theodore Nott.

\- Vale.

Harry revisó todo, sólo se encontró a una pareja en la torre de astronomía y a una niña de primero que estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño del segundo piso, el de Mirtle la llorona.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Vamos, al Gran Comedor!

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la muchacha.

\- Nos atacan, ¡vamos!

Después de eso siguió revisando. Llegó al Gran Comedor, todos estaban allí reunidos.

\- Id a vuestras Salas Comunes y no os mováis de allí- estaba diciendo Dumbledore.

\- ¿Está loco? Hay que evacuar- dijo Harry entrando. Todas las miradas se posaron el él- si van a las Salas Comunes pueden salir heridos.

\- No veo cómo… - rebatió el director.

\- Fácil. Pueden volar las entradas, ¿cree que no se atreverán? Son mortífagos, asesinos…

\- Potter tiene razón, Albus- dijo McGonagall.

\- De aquí no se va a mover nadie.

\- Yo creo que sí Dumbledore, no se olvide de quién soy.

\- Yo soy el director.

\- Y yo el dueño del colegio.

Todos le miraron con asombro.

\- No sea arrogante Potter- dijo Snape.

\- Yo que usted me callaría si quiere seguir enseñando en este colegio- dijo Harry con frialdad. Snape se quedó callado- bien, ahora, todos los que no se quieran quedar a luchar que se sienten en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Hasta tercero se tienen que ir todos. ¡Vamos!

Todos de Slithering se sentaron excepto Astoria Greengrass y Theodore Nott. La mitad de Hufflepuff se quedaron, tres cuartas partes de Ravenclaw también y todos los Gryffindor excepto Corner y Ron.

\- Bien, ¿nadie más? Haced hueco, por favor- dijo Harry- Portus, en un minuto os marcháis, iréis a Hogsmeade, allí apareceros conjuntamente a casas y eso, y esconderos por favor. - No soltéis la mesa. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Todos desaparecieron junto con la mesa.

\- ¿Y ahora Potter?- preguntó la profesora Sprout.

\- Quien sepa hacer patronus que se junte con los que no sepa. Los dementores también vienen. Neville ve a las cocinas y dile a los elfos domésticos que preparen chocolate, Luna ve con él.

\- Claro Harry- dijo Luna.

\- Madame Pomfrie usted se queda en la enfermería para curar a los heridos que cuatro personas se vayan con ella, si saben de medimagia un poco mejor. Los demás que no haya solo uno, id como mínimo en parejas. La mitad en las puertas del colegio, la otra mitad por todo el colegio. Los profesores igual. ¡Vamos!

Harry salió fuera junto a Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville y Theodore Nott que se unió a ellos. Los dementores casi estaban cerca de ellos.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Un ciervo plateado enorme y muy brillante embistió a los dementores, le siguieron una nutria, un caballo, un conejo y un sapo.

\- Lo siento pero yo no sé hacer un patronus- dijo Theodore.

\- No te preocupes, Theodore, no te alejes de ellos- dijo Harry.

\- Vale.

Llegaron los mortífagos, Harry enseguida se puso a luchar con todo aquel que se le cruzase por delante. En dos minutos había podido con cinco mortífagos.

Se encontraba luchando con un mortífago que no conocía cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que Luna y Ginny estaban en aprietos. Desarmó a su oponente, le ató y fue a ayudar, Neville también se dirigía hacia allí.

\- ¡Stupefy!- su hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho del mortífago- ¿estás bien, Ginny?

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Nada. Luna, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, Neville me ha ayudado.

\- Bien hecho Nev. ¿Habéis visto a Voldemort?

\- A mí me ha parecido verle entrar- dijo Theo detrás de él.

\- Gracias. Seguid luchando aquí. Neville, Luna vosotros juntos no os separéis, Nott…

\- Llámame Theo o Theodore.

\- Theo con Hermione si no te importa…

\- Que sea hija de muggles no significa nada para mí, ella es una gran bruja.

\- Me alegro de que pienses eso. Bueno, vosotros juntos. Ginny ve con ellos. Yo me voy en busca de Voldemort. Tened cuidado.

Harry se metió dentro corriendo. En el Gran Comedor estaba Voldemort luchando contra la profesora McGonagall, Remus y el profesor Flithwich.

Ellos tres juntos se igualaban a él.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	31. Capítulo 31

Contestación de Reviews:

Invitado: Gracias! Sí, sé que he tardado un poco con la relación Harry y Ginny pero poco a poco habrá cada vez más. Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Es Hermione, pero eso no he sido yo jaja. En los libros y en las películas también es así de pesada así que eso es obra de la gran J.K Rowling jajaja. Exactamente! Primero mira y después que pasa todo el peligro aparece jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: Bueno, es un líder no? jaja. ÉL sí que sabe poner las cosas en su sitio... jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Fran Ktrin Negro: Si? Jajaja faltaba el ataque contra Hogwarts... Habrá a gente que no le guste saber ni que se diga que Harry es el dueño del colegio... pero es lo que toca. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Faltará un poco todavía para que le saque del colegio... a él y a Dumbledore... pero todo llega no te preocupes. No sé si voy a poner que hay horrocruxes... me lo tengo que pensar jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

RavenGP: Hola! Me alegra de que te guste, créeme disfruté mucho escribiéndolo jajaja (lo sé soy mala). Y también me alegra saber que la sorpresa sea agradable jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)

 _Sé que me falta alguien de contestar pero he tenido problemas a la hora de que me salgan los comentarios para poderlos leer. Lo siento... contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Besos de chocolate_

* * *

Capítulo 31

Se acercó a los cuatro con paso decidido.

\- Hola Tom. No eres bienvenido aquí.

Los cuatro dejaron de pelear para mirarle.

\- Harry Potter, no te había visto. ¿Estabas escondido?

\- Estaba ahí afuera, creo que tus diez mortífagos con los que he luchado te lo pueden decir. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que los cinco primeros no me han visto venir y eso que he luchado de frente y no por la espalda.

\- Ya veo... ¿Quieres luchar contra mí?

\- Sería un placer... Para ti.

\- Te vas a enterar. ¡Crucio!

\- ¡Espejus! ¡Stupefy!

\- ¡Protego!

A partir de ahí se lanzaban las maldiciones sin pronunciar los hechizos. Harry salió volando, chocando contra la mesa de los profesores. Alumnos y maestros estaban mirando la lucha.

Harry se levantó, esquivó otro ataque y atacó él. Su maldición le dio en el brazo a Voldemort, Harry no paraba de atacar y defenderse sin parar ni un segundo.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Harry lo esquivó de casualidad- eres rápido Potter, pero no lo suficiente.

\- ¿No? Yo creo que sí. Te crees invencible pero no lo eres.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Harry lo volvió a esquivar y le envió otra maldición. Siguieron enviándose hechizos sin pronunciar durante un buen rato.

Voldemort miró a su alrededor y vio que muchos de los mortífagos habían caído.

\- Nos volveremos a ver, Harry- dijo.

\- ¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres seguir luchando contra mí?

\- Esto no quedará así- se dio la vuelta y desapareció junto a sus seguidores.

\- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Remus.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, Moony. ¡Neville!- gritó.

\- Estoy aquí. ¡Harry eso ha sido alucinante!

\- Bueno... Nev, necesito que lleves a loa heridos a la enfermería, que te ayude alguien.

\- Voy.

\- Hermione, ve a la cocina y que lleven chocolate a la enfermería- ella asintió y se marchó- Luna, Ginny id a revisar la estructura, hay que ver los daños que se ha causado en el castillo, que os ayude alguien- nos muchachos también se fueron- ¡Theo! Nos toca lo desagradable.

\- No importa. ¿Qué es?

\- Mirar si hay muertos y contarlos.

Juntos marcharon a ver si había muertos, afortunadamente no era así, por lo menos ningún alumno, profesor o autor, ya que sí había mortífagos muertos.

\- Menos mal- dijo Theo.

\- Sí. Oye, gracias por ayudar. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué luchas contra Voldemort y sus seguidores si tu padre es uno de ellos?

\- Yo no pienso como mi padre. Para mí los hijos de muggles son magos y brujas. Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo de "sangre limpia" y "sangre sucia".

\- ¿Y qué dice tu padre de tus ideas? Bueno,más bien de tus faltas de ideas...

\- Se ha enfadado mucho conmigo. Digamos que en Navidad no lo he pasado muy bien. Fue la peor Navidad de mi vida.

\- Te torturó con la cruciatus, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- Has hablado como hablaba mi padrino sobre su infancia y adolescencia en su casa. A mi padrino también le torturaban con esa maldición.

\- Veo que no soy el único.

\- No. Tanto tú como mi padrino sois la oveja blanca de la familia.

\- Sí, algo así. Gracias por confiar en mí.

\- La confianza se gana, Theo. No lo olvides.

\- Por supuesto. Deberías ir a la enfermería, estás herido.

\- Estoy bien, puedo esperar. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor donde se habían restaurado las mesas y hecho aparecer una para Ravenclaw; estaban todos sentados, excepto los heridos, tomándose un chocolate.

\- ¡Señor Potter! Tiene que ir a la enfermería- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

\- Estoy bien, profesora. No hay ningún fallecido de los nuestros. ¿Cómo está el castillo, Luna?

\- Hay algunos muros que están derrumbados pero está muy bien.

\- Sí, hemos recorrido todo y sólo había que arreglar tres muros- dijo Ginny.

\- Muy bien. ¿Y los heridos?

\- No hay heridos graves. Algunos brazos rotos, maldiciones cruciatus, aturdimientos, confundus... Y por supuesto, ataque de dementores.

\- Entonces está todo bien, más o menos...

\- Todo excepto usted- dijo la profesora Sprout- que alguien le lleve a la enfermería.

\- Puedo ir solo, profesora.

\- No me fio de que usted vaya, Señor Potter.

\- Yo le puedo acompañar, profesora- dijeron muchas alumnas.

\- Ya veo... Señorita Weasley, acompañe al Señor Potter, por favor- dijo McGonagall.

\- Claro. Vamos Harry.

\- Vamos.

La enfermera Pomfrey gritó cuando le vio llegar, llevaba la túnica desgarrada y llena de sangre; la camisa estaba igual que la túnica, tenía cortes en la cara.

\- ¡Sientese!

Harry obedeció enseguida. No estaba grave, según él. Tenía dañadas algunas costillas, desgarrado el músculo del brazo izquierdo, cortes en la cara y el pecho, y moratones.

Se bebió la poción que Madame Pomfrey le dio y se levantó.

\- ¿A dónde cree que va?- dijo la enfermera.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

\- Me da igual, usted de aquí no se mueve.

\- Tienes que descansar, Harry- intervino Ginny.

Harry la miró a los ojos.

\- Está bien.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	32. Capítulo 32

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Es que Madame Pomfrey es Madame Pomfrey... menuda es! Sí, algo malo tiene que tener jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Harry es muy cabezota jaja. Theo siempre me ha intrigado ya qaue no sale nada de él nunca... Es perfecto para Mione jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thanks ypu! Chocolate kisses :)

Fran Ktrin Negro: Sii! He tardado mucho en sacar la relación jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta alguien de contestar pero he tenido problemas a la hora de que me salgan los comentarios para poderlos leer. Lo siento... contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Besos de chocolate_

* * *

Capítulo 32

Habían arreglado los desperfectos que se había causado al castillo en la pelea contra los mortífagos.

Todos los alumnos habían vuelto al colegio al día siguiente, con la ayuda de la profesora McGonagall, Neville, Hermione y Harry.

Consideraban a Harry un héroe. Estaban impresionados con la batalla que le había dado a Voldemort.

No se habían tomado bien que el profesor Dumbledore no pelease con ellos, al igual que el profesor Snape. Harry no entendía eso, Dumbledore era de los que peleaba.

La pelea había salido al día siguiente en "El Profeta" , y por eso el pelinegro había recibido muchas cartas de agradecimiento, sobre todo de los padres de los alumnos menores, los cuáles les habían contado a sus padres la pelea verbal que hubo entre Dumbledore y Harry.

Hermione, Luna y Ginny estaban enfadados con Ron por su cobardía al huir.

Estaban desayunando todos juntos en el Gran Comedor cuando llegaron las lechuzas. Una se puso delante de Harry, era parda, Harry cogió el sobre y lo leyó.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien. Te escribo para informarte de que ya puedes denunciar lo del robo de tu cámara de Gringotts. Fudge está perdiendo credibilidad, ya que intentó tapar el ataque a Hogwarts y además por intentar desprestigiarte. Sabes que Dumbledore también ha perdido mucha credibilidad._

 _No te preocupes que lo he hablado con Ojoloco y él también está de acuerdo._

 _Si me necesitas para algo sólo tienes que decírmelo._

 _Un beso,_

 _Tonks_

Harry sonrió y dobló la carta.

\- Parece que son buenas noticias- dijo Hermione.

\- Sí, muy buenas.

\- Y supongo que no me vas a decir qué noticias son esas...

\- Ahora no. Debemos ir a clase.

Harry se lo había contado a Neville y sabía que se lo tenía que contar a Ginny, la tenía mucho cariñovy no quería que le odiase por eso. Tenía que decírselo esa noche, ya que iba al Ministerio al día siguiente.

Entró en la Sala Común y se dirigió a ella cuando la encontró.

\- Hola- saludó.

\- Hola Harry- dijeron Ginny, Neville y Hermione.

\- Ginny, tenemos que hablar. ¿Damos un paseo?

\- Claro- contestó la muchacha.

Salieron a loa jardines callados. Llegaron a un árbol, Harry se apoyó en él con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el lago.

\- ¿Qué me quería decir?

\- Ginny, tú sabes que te aprecio mucho ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- No quiero que pienses en otra cosa. Mañana voy al Ministerio- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella esperó- Voy a denunciar el robo que me han hecho en mi bóveda desde que tenía dos años. Lo voy a hacer ante el wizangamot.

\- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso?

Harry ignoró su pregunta.

\- Me han robado 215000 galeones. ¿Tú que harías en mi lugar?

\- Lo denunciaría.

\- ¿Y si las personas que te robaron son importantes para un buen amigo tuyo?

\- Lo denunciaría igual- contestó después de pensarlo un poco- no importa quién te haya robado. Nadie tiene derecho a robar a otras personas.

\- Y si tuy fueses la amiga de los ladrones, ¿te enfadarías con el que te han robado pro denunciar a tus amigos?

Ginny lo pensó y dijo después dijo firmemente:

\- No, no me enfadaría.

\- Me alegro de que pienses eso. Ginny, tu madre, Percy y Ron me han robado. Son ellos a los que voy a denunciar junto a otras dos personas más.

Ginny se quedó blanca. Abría y cerraba la boca pero no salía ningún sonido de esta.

\- ¿Mi madre y mlsy hermanos te han robado?- preguntó finalmente.

\- Sí. Y tengo pruebas, Ginny. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me roben así como así. Entenderé que no me quieras volver a hablar aunque no me gustaría que eso pasase. Si te lo he dicho es porque no quiero que te enteres por terceras personas- Ginny seguía sin hablar- nos vemos después... Si quieres.

Se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Llegó a la Sala Común donde se encontraban Neville y Hermione.

\- Hey, Neville, deberíamos irnos.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Y Ginny?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Se quedó en el jardín junto al lago. Vámonos. Nos vemos luego, Herms, Neville y Harry fueron a la Sala del Descendiente. Saludaronva Godric y se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Harry tenía que hacerle la poción matalobos a Remus y Neville estaba aprendiendo a hacer la poción de la verdad, llamada Veritaserum.

Harry estaba ensimismado en su poción, la tenía que hacer muy bien para que Remus no sufriera. No podía dejar de pensar en Ginny. Tenía la sensación de que no le volvería a hablar y eso le entristecía aunque no sabía la razón de eso.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¿A mí?- Neville asintió- Nada, estoy bien- el muchacho alzó una ceja. Harry suspiró- le he contado a Ginny que parte de su familia me está robando.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Nada, absolutamente nada. Se ha quedado callada. No me va a volver a hablar.

\- Seguro que eso no es así, ya verás como sí que te habla, sólo le has tomado por sorpresa.

\- No lo sé...

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	33. Capítulo 33

Contestación de Reviews:

Mar91: De los grandes. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Esto no se queda así, ya lo verás (aunque todavía lo esté pensando) jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

TsukihimePrincess: ELa verdad es que yo tampoco jaja... demasiado predecible jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Sólo es un poco despistado ;P . Es muy fuerte que te digan eso de tu familia, y cuesta creerlo, sobre todo al principio. Neville es listo y Harry al estar colado por ella no se quiere dar cuenta, aunque ni siquiera se dé cuenta que está colado por Ginny jajaja. Me encanta Theo para Hermione y sería un buen titular... pobre Harry le acosarían más de lo que le acosan jajajajaja. Muchas gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Gracias usted! besos Chocoltae);

Fran Ktrin Negro: Tiene la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros, le ha costado pero tomará una buena decisión. Besos de chocolate :)

 _Sé que me falta alguien de contestar pero he tenido problemas a la hora de que me salgan los comentarios para poderlos leer. Lo siento... contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Besos de chocolate_

* * *

Capítulo 33

Harry se levantó temprano como cada día, hizo lo que cada mañana junto a Neville.

Cuando terminó salió de la habitación con una túnica nueva, llegó a la Sala Común; allí le esperaba Neville.

\- Yo ya me voy Neville. Practica bien como si yo estuviera ahí contigo.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré. Buena suerte, Harry.

\- Gracias. Hasta luego.

Salió de la Sala Común rumbo a la puerta para desaparecerse.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry espera!

Harry se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Ginny!- estaba sorprendido.

\- Te quería preguntar algo... - Harry no dijo nada. Esperó- ¿mi padre también te ha robado?

\- No. Tu padre no sabe nada, al igual que tus otros hermanos.

\- Ah vale. Lo siento mucho Harry. No tenía que haberme quedado callada. Yo no estoy enfadada contigo, estoy enfadada con mi madre, con Percy y con Ron; no tenían que haberte robado tu dinero.

\- Ginny ...

\- No. Espera. Me pongo en tu lugar y yo haría lo mismo que tú. Te quería dar las gracias por decírmelo y no dejar que me entere por otra persona. Y también te quiero pedir una cosa.

\- No tienes que darme las gracias. Ginny... No me pidas que los perdone porque no es sólo eso.

\- No te iba a pedir eso... Quiero que me mantengas informada de todo, sea lo que sea. ¡Por favor!

\- Me parece bien. Lo siento mucho Ginny.

\- No lo hagas. Yo no te culpo. Venga, vete que vas a llegar tarde.

\- Tienes razón. Nos vemos luego.

Se dio la vuelta y fue a la puerta. Cuando iba a salir se le ocurrió algo, aunque no sabía si era una buena idea.

\- Oye Ginny. ¿Te quieres venir? Después te invito a comer, ¿qué te parece? No hace falta que entres en el Atrio.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Me encantaría? Pero... ¿Y McGnagall? ¿Qué tal estoy?

\- Estás preciosa- Ginny se sonrojó violentamente- Y por la profesora no te preocupes- Envió un patronus a la profesora informándola, le cogió de la mano a la pelirroja y salieron.

Llegaron al Ministerio y se dirigieron al Atrio. Ginny se quedó en la puerta, no quería entrar. Harry entró, allí se encontraba todo el Wizangamot, el Ministro, Albus Dumbledore, la señora Weasley y sus hijos Percy y Ron.

\- Buenos días- saludó- creo que tengo que hablar yo, ¿me equivoco?

\- No- dijo Fudge- espero que valga la pena haber reunido al Wizangamot al completo más estas personas.

Harry sonrió.

\- Le aseguro que valdrá la pena. He venido a denunciar el robo de 215000 galeones de mi bóveda número 704.

\- Debería haber puesto una denuncia, no reunir al Wizangamot- siguió diciendo Fudge.

\- Pero hay una ley que dice que depende de los implicados se puede reunir al Wizangamot sin antes haber puesto una denuncia.

\- Tiene razón- dijo un hombre.

\- ¿Y sabe quién le ha robado esa cantidad de dinero?

\- Sí. Me han robado: Molly Weasley, Percival Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore y Cornelius Fudge.

Esa afirmación generó murmullos y exclamaciones.

\- Esa es una acusación muy grave. Espero que tenga pruebas, de lo contrario le meteré en Azkabán- dijo Fudge enfadado.

\- Tengo pruebas, por supuesto. Sé qué cantidad me ha robado cada uno y desde cuando. Para probarlo deseo que entre el señor Gradith Mathbes, el director del banco Gringotts.

\- No se me ha informado de que iba a haber testigos- dijo el Ministro- hay que avisar con antelación.

\- Cierto, pero debido a que usted, señor Ministro, está involucrado y al ser una persona influyente tengo el derecho de no decirlo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Amelia Bones.

El señor Mathbes entró y se sentó en una silla que trajeron.

\- Señor Mathbes usted es el director de Gringotts, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, así es.

\- El señor Potter afirma de que tiene pruebas de que le están robando de su bóveda. ¿Usted puede decirnos si es cierto?

\- Sí, es cierto. El señor Potter tiene 215000 galeones menos de su bóveda número...- miró los papeles para contestar- 704. Aquí tengo la documentación.

\- ¿Y dice quién y cuánto le ha robado?

\- Sí. La señora Molly Weasley 25000 galeones en total; es decir 5000 galeones cada año desde que el señor Potter tiene 11 años. La misma cantidad de dinero que la señora Weasley le ha robado, lo ha hecho los señores Percival y Ronald Weasley. El señor Albus Dumbledore y el señor Cornelius Fudge 70000 galeones cada uno; es decir 5000 galeones cada año desde que el señor Potter tiene dos años. Se consiguió gracias al señor Fudge por ser el Ministro, el cual tiene algo de poder.

\- ¿Puede afirmar eso?- preguntó Fudge.

\- Sí, aquí tengo los informes que no mienten.

El señor Mathbes entregó esos informes a Amelia Bones. Ella los revisó detenidamente.

\- Son auténticos, no hay ningún error- dictaminó.

\- Es decir, que el señor Potter dice la verdad- dijo una mujer.

\- ¡Es mentira!- dijo Umbridge- él es un mentiroso. Habrá falsificado esos informes.

\- Son verdaderos Dolores. Lo he comprobado- dijo Bones.

\- Entonces habrá sobornado al gnomo para que los haga verdaderos.

\- Eso no es cierto señora. Un gnomo nunca se deja sobornar- afirmó el señor Mathbes enfadado.

\- Dolores no seas así. ¿Por qué dices eso siempre del señor Potter?- preguntó un hombre.

\- Porque es un mentiroso.

\- Yo no miento señora. Tengo pruebas, las cuales ya se han dictaminado que son verdaderas. Usted dice que es mentira... Bien, ¿por qué no votáis quién me cree?

\- Eso haremos. ¿Quién está a favor de que el señor Potter tiene derecho a denunciar el robo y que los acusados sean condenados?- preguntó Bones- Casi todas las manos se alzaron- ¿Quién está en contra?- los demás manos se alzaron, entre ellos Umbridge.

\- Hemos votado. Los cinco acusados deberán pagar- dijo una mujer- Debemos reunirnos.

Todos se levantaron y se retiraron. Media hora después, regresaron.

\- La señora Weasley y los señores Weasley deberán devolver los 25000 galeones que habrá robado cada uno, aparte otros 7000 galeones más, cada uno- dijo un hombre alto con el pelo casi blanco.

\- El señor Dumbledore y el señor Fudge también y devolverán todo lo que le han robado, aparte de 15000 galeones más cada uno. Aparte el señor Fudge pagará al Ministerio 7000 galeones por abuso de poder- dijo Amelia Bones.

\- ¿Está de acuerdo, señor Potter?- preguntó una mujer.

\- Sí, muchas gracias.

\- Tienen un mes para abonarlo, gracias por venir.

Harry les miró a cada uno. Los cinco tenían una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa mezclada.

\- Es muy raro que no haya dicho nada, señor Dumbledore. ¿Le he dejado sin palabras por descubrir su plan?- le preguntó Harry.

\- Esto no se quedará así- contestó el profesor.

\- Me lo imaginaba. No debería haberse metido conmigo, señora Weasley. Que tengan un buen día.

Harry se dio la vuelta y salió del Atrio para buscar a Ginny.

* * *

 **Bueno... He de deciros que me queda sólo un capítulo más aparte de este ya que he decido que esta historia tenga tres partes. Una por cada año... Sexto curso, séptimo curso y después de Hogwarts.**

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	34. Capítulo 34

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Demasiado orgullosos jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Pero a cuadritos jajaja. Creeian que todo iba a ser rosa, pero se les avecina momentos de negro jaja. Pobre Ginny y los demás pero estarán del lado correcto para ellos... Besos de chocolate :)

Mar91: Me ha perecido demasiado poco ;) jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

shiro Avicii: Jajaja te entiendo... yo hay momentos que tampoco puedo leer las historias. Me alegro de que te guste... pensé que Harry profesor no os iba a gustar pero me hacía mucha ilusión, incluso a lo mejor hago una historia de eso jajaja. Eso quería... sorprender porque si no sería muy aburrido no crees? ;) Pero espero que una sorpresa agradable. Espero que la batalla te gustase, ya que osy un poco mala para eso... puse todo mi empeño en esa parte. Sí, ellos seguirán dando guerra. Me alegro de que te guste los cambios de Harry, J.K le pone siempre como alguien que no es capaz de tomar sus decisiones, y cuando las toma acaban mal pero espero que yo no sea así, quería un cambio bueno para él en mi historia. GRACIAS! Me alegro de que te guste, me hace mucha ilusión de que mis creaciones sean buenas... Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thank you! Chocolate kisses :)

 _Sé que me falta alguien de contestar pero he tenido problemas a la hora de que me salgan los comentarios para poderlos leer. Lo siento... contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Besos de chocolate_

 ** _La PD de abajo es importante, leedla por favor._**

* * *

Capítulo 34

Harry y Ginny salieron del Ministerio sin pronunciar palabra. Fueron a un restaurante muggle, después de que Harry se quitase la túnica para que no le mirasen con extrañeza.

Pidieron la comida todavía en silencio.

Harry estaba intentando saber cómo comenzar o decírselo sin que se enfade; por su parte Ginny estaba intentando adivinar el humor de su amigo y que él le contase qué había pasado.

Les trajeron los platos.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido? - preguntó finalmente Ginny.

\- Bien. Me tienen que devolver el dinero, más 7000 galeones más cada uno.

\- Osea que lo que te robaron más 21000 galeones más.

\- Tu familia sí- Ginny le miró con una ceja alzada- Dumbledore y Fudge también me habían robado. Tu familia me robó 75000 galeones en total; Dumbledore y Fudge 70000 galeones cada uno.

\- No me lo dijiste.

\- Cierto. Estaba más interesado en decirte lo de tu familia.

\- Te entiendo. ¿Y ellos qué tienen que hacer más? Aparte de devolverte el dinero.

\- Me tienen que pagar 30000 galeones entre los dos. Aparte Fudge tiene que dar al Ministerio 7000 galeones por abuso de poder.

\- Me parece bien Harry. Sólo espero que no nos dejes de hablar a los demás. Fred y George te tienen mucho cariño... Y yo también.

\- Eso no pasará. Me caen bien...

\- Ya sé porqué no fuiste a casa por Navidad.

\- Lo siento Ginny. No era capaz de fingir que todo iba bien.

\- Lo se. Me gustaría cambiar de tema, si no te importa.

\- No, claro que no. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? Las chicas dicen que te has acostado con ellas.

\- Depende de qué chicas estamos hablando.

\- Ya veo. ¿Con cuántas te has acostado?

\- ¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto?- Ginny no contestó- no lo sé, más de 30 en lo que va de curso.

\- Esas son muchas. ¿No hay nadie especial?

\- No, nadie. ¿Y tú?

\- Sí, pero no me hace caso. Por lo menos no en la forma que yo quiero.

\- A lo mejor esa persona no te merece.

\- Puede ser. Pero es tan bueno... Ayuda a todos los que puede y está pendiente de mí... Pero no románticamente.

\- No sé qué decirte Ginny. A mí éstas cosas no se me dan bien. No me han enseñado a expresar mis sentimientos ni hablar de esas cosas.

\- No hay problema. Con que me hayas escuchado es suficiente.

\- Deberíamos irnos. Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Claro.

Harry pagó la cuenta, guiñó un ojo a la camarera, salieron y se desaparecieron.

La noticia de que los tres Weasley, Fudge y Dumbledore habían robado a Harry salió al día siguiente en El Profeta.

Las lechuzas llegaron con el correo como cada mañana, y con eso El Profeta. Rápidamente todos se habían enterado.

Ron se puso furioso y así se lo hizo saber a Harry en el desayuno después de leer la noticia. Rob se levantó y fue donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

\- Eres un desgraciado- dijo temblando de ira.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices Ronald?

\- Porque has hecho que lo publiquen en El Profeta.

\- Yo no mando en el periódico.

\- Pero ha salido a la luz por tu culpa. No te has conformado por hacerme pagar un montón de galeones, también lo tienen que publicar.

\- ¿Conformado? Sólo te han hecho devolverme mi dinero más una pequeña multa. Deberías darme las gracias de que no pedí nada- dijo Harry tranquila mente, sin dejar de desayunar.

\- Claro, si además debería dar las gracias al famoso Harry Potter- dijo Ron con ironía.

\- Yo nunca pedí ser famoso.

\- ¡Pero lo eres! Y yo te tuve que aguantar, te tuve que escuchar, tuve que fingir ser tu amigo, jugarme la vida por ti y tuve que darte consejos.

\- No haberlo hecho, pero claro eso te convenía ¿verdad?

\- ¡Yo no quería ser tu sombra!- gritó.

\- No haberte acercado a mí. No te necesitaba.

\- Necesitabas amigos...- dijo con burla.

\- Tengo grandes amigos, más de lo que tú puedes decir. Amigos de verdad.

\- Esto no quedará así, Potter. Te lo aseguro.

\- Estaré esperando tu próximo paso.

Ron se dio la vuelta y se marchó del Gran Salón.

Después de un mes, le pagaron a Harry lo que le habían robado más lo que el Wizangamot dijo.

Harry estaba cada vez más unido a Ginny. Cuando ella le habló de ese chico sintió algo dentro de él, algo que no era capaz de entender.

Todo iba saliendo como él quería.

Remus, Tonks y Ojoloco estaban muy contentos por como iban las cosas.

El curso había acabado. Harry sacó Matrículas de Honor en Brujería (MHB) en todas las materias, por encima de Hermione; fue el primero de la clase. Neville había sacado buenas notas, incluso en Pociones sacó un Aceptable, para la molestia de Snape.

El equipo de quiddith había ganado la copa; habían ganado a Ravenclaw 200 a 20.

Gryffindor también ganó la Copa de las Casas, gracias sobre todo al quidditch

Los alumnos estaban muy contentos en DCAO, a todos le habían salido bien el examen. Los de los TIMOS habían tenido problemas de seguridad, pero Harry se encargó de disiparlo cuando habló con ellos.

Todos los alumnos le habían cogido con mucho cariño, tanto que todos, en realidad casi todos, hablaron con los jefes de sus casas para que al año siguiente Harry siguiera dando clases. La profesora McGonagall se lo dijo a Harry, él había prometido pensarlo.

Dumbledore había perdido credibilidad y seguidores, sobre todo gracias al ataque que Voldemort hizo a Hogwarts y por robar a Harry. Aún así seguía siendo el director del colegio.

A Fudge le echaron. Nadie le quería como Ministro. El Wizangamot votó para despedirlo de su puesto de Ministro, casi todos votaron a favor de que se le echase.

También se había votado al nuevo Ministro, el cual resultó ser Kingsley. Harry le había investigado y estaba limpio. No estaba de acuerdo con Dumbledore aunque fuese de la Orden del Fénix. Remus, Tonks y Ojoloco le "reclutaron" aunque de la misma forma que los demás: sin que se diese cuenta Dumbledore.

La casa que le había dicho Remus a Harry estaba a medio remodelar.

Harry estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts llegando a King Cross, en el vagón estaba con él Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Theo, el cuál se había convertido en un buen amigo: Harry le había investigado y no le había mentido.

Llegaron a la estación, se bajaron del tren y fueron a pasar la barrera. Antes de que lo hiciesen se encontraron con el señor Weasley, Fred y George que esperaban a Ginny. Ya le habían pedido perdón, él no tenía nada de qué disculparlos.

Arthur Weasley seguía enamorado de su mujer además de que se comportaba de forma rara, sus hijos estaban muy preocupados. Harry iba a investigar qué le pasaba.

Harry se despidió de los Weasley, de Hermione, de Luna, de Theo y de Neville y su abuela, traspasó la barrera dispuesto a desaparecerse y llegar a su casa donde le esperaban Dobby, Swily y su tío.

* * *

Este es el último capítulo. Nos leemos en la secuela.

Gracias por estar ahí esperando mis actualizaciones, por leer y comentar.

A los que me tienen en sus favoritos, los que me comentan

.. Gracias! Me habéis llenado de ilusión.

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)

 **PD: Volveré a subir este capítulo, aquí en el final pondré la dirección de la secuela.**

Besos de chocolate :)


	35. Nota

Contestación de Reviews:

TsukihimePrincess: Sii! Jajaja. Tiene que saber para que no le vuelvan a atropellar por su ignorancia... Besos de chocolate :)

xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja no quiere abrirlos... Ron lo pasará mal tarde o temprano ya lo verás... Neville ya no es le mismo choco que antes pero él no haría nada porque algo se le ha quedado de su yo anterior... jajaja Pero Harry... puf jajaja. VAMOS THEO! jajaja... esa relación está todavía a medias jajaja. Hermione es Hermione y siempre será sí jaja. Lo siento pero esta historia es del sexto año por lo tanto Sirius está muerto... Yo no le he matado lo mató J.K Rowling jajaja. En cuanto a los demás... no creo que mueran proque los tengo mucho cariño jajaja. El que podría morir es Ojoloco pero aún así no lo sé. Lo que sí te aseguro es que ni Remus, ni Tonks, ni Fred morirán... La familia Malfoy... no sé qué les espera todavía jaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Fran Ktrin Negro: Jajaja te lo dejo abajo... jaja. Gracias por todo! Besos de chocolate :)

sjrodgers23: Thank you! I´m glad you like it! I leave it down. Chocolate kisses :)

Mar91: Gracias! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

Ramib89: Gracias por leer y comentar! Pero sobre todo por lo ánimos. Besos de chocolate :)

Wolf1990: Jajaja. Espero que la idea sea la acertada ;) Me alegro de que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

 **Aviso... Esto no es un capítulo...**

* * *

Bueno...

Gracias a todos!

A los que me han escrito a lo largo de la historia, a los que me tienen en sus favoritos, a los que me leen pero no me dicen nada... A todos! Muchas gracias!

Espero que la secuela os guste tanto como esta...

Y bueno yo quería recordar que es una trilogía por lo tanto quedan dos partes...

La segunda parte se llama: Harry Potter y la derrota de Lord Voldemort.

Aquí os dejo el link: s/12200758/1/Harry-Potter-y-la-derrota-de-Lord-Voldemort

Espero que os guste!

Y siento mucho el retraso pero he estado mala y me ha sido imposible seguir escribiendo.

Besos de chocolate :)


End file.
